6 Miracles in School!
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Chapter Update! Kuroko yang OOC, dan Aomine yang mengajakmu pergi malam ini. Aomine ngatain kamu ge-er! /JEPRET!/"...Tetsuya"/"Aku yang memungutnya"/"Arigatou, Aomine"/ DLDR !
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa~! Hikaru desu! Yoroshiku! Mau coba-coba masuk ke fandom ini. Jadi maaf OOC dan garing! Last but not least, enjoy!**

**Warning: **Judul cerita sama isinya gak nyambung, OOC akut, OC everywhere, Typo tersebar luas, deskripsi kusam(?), ReaderxGom! Jadi, Don't Like, Don't Read!

**Summary: **Kamu yang bosan akan kehidupan sekolahmu yang biasa tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kejadian yang diluar dugaanmu! ReaderxGom! DLDR!

* * *

**6 Miracle in School?!**

**Prologue**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara-suara ost _anime_ yang kamu sukai di kamarmu. Tentu itu sudah jelas, karena kamu sedang menonton _anime_ yang baru-baru ini kamu sukai, yaitu _Kuroko no Basuke_. Baru saja kamu menyelesaikan episode terakhir yang kamu tonton hampir seharian dan sekarang sudah larut malam. Kamu putuskan untuk mematikan laptop mu dan beranjak ke kasur.

Kamu sudah berbaring di kasur, tetapi kamu masih belum bisa tidur lelap. Kamu, yang kepintarannya dibilang pintar dan berprestasi tinggi, sudah diluar kepala di depanmu apa saja mata pelajaran untuk besok.

"Bosan ih.." Katamu. Kamu menggeser posisi tidurmu ke arah kanan.

"Prestasi sudah tinggi, jadi gak usah repot-repot memikirkan ulangan atau tugas yang sulit. Kalau _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu ada dan masuk ke sekolah seru kali ya." Kamu tersenyum kecil. Dan kamu menggeleng kepalamu seakan sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak mungkin itulah yang ada di kepalamu. Dan kamu terlelap dan tidak tahu kalau besok akan menjadi hal yang ada di luar pikiranmu itu.

_**Sekai de Ichiban no Himesama~! So iu atsukai kokoro e- **_

Kamu segera mematikan alarm _handphone_ mu dan segera beranjak dari kasur untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Setelah cukup rapi di depan matamu, kamu mengambil kacamata putih mu dan turun dari lantai atas untuk sarapan. Kedua orangtuamu sudah berangkat kerja seperti biasa dan kamu hanya memakan sarapanmu sebagian kecil. Kamu mengambil tasmu dan berangkat.

**-On the Same Time-**

"Jadi.. Kau yakin ini sekolah yang ditempati –name- ?" tanya laki-laki berkulit _tan_ dan berambut biru tua terhadap lelaki berambut merah yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tentu saja Daiki. Seperti yang selalu aku katakan, aku ini selalu benar." Jawab laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu?! Ayo! Aku ingin cepat-cepat ketemu –name-_cchi_ _ssu_!" sahut pemuda berambut kuning.

"Apa makanan disana enak Aka-chin?" tanya lelaki yang tertinggi diantar mereka semua yang sedang memakan _maiubo_ kesukaannya itu.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau kesana Murasakibara." Jawab lelaki berambut hijau yang sedang memegang _Jack-in-the-Box_ yang apabila ditanya itu adalah _Lucky Item_ nya.

"Kalian semua berisik, contohlah Tetsuya. Dia diam saja daritadi." Sahut laki-laki berambut merah sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut biru langit. Dan lelaki yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' itu hanya diam sambil asyik meminum _Vanilla Shake _nya.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut dengan sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara seruput dan musik-musik kecil yang ada di mainan lelaki berkacamata itu. Mobil mereka berhenti dan lelaki berambut merah itu membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Kita sudah sampai. Saatnya memberi kejutan untuk –name-" seringai lelaki itu. Yang lain hanya diam dan mengangguk.

**-Back to Your Place-**

Kamu sampai di sekolah mu dan duduk di bangku nomer 3 dari depan paling kanan, tempat yang kamu sukai. Sebelah mejamu itu kosong karena kamu tahu kalau salah satu dari temanmu pindah sekolah minggu kemarin dan untuk sementara atau entah sampai akhir tahun pelajaran, kamu sendirian tanpa teman sebangku. Kamu menaruh tas mu dan mengambil _iPod_ kecil dan tidak lupa dengan _earphone_ nya, dan segera ke lantai atas, tempat kesukaanmu itu.

Kau sampai di lantai atas, dan sesuai dugaanmu, tempat itu tidak ada orang dan hanya kamu saja yang ada disini. Kamu suka tempat ini karena sunyi dan kau bisa melihat langit dan pemandangan sekolah dengan jelas. Kamu memasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu. Kamu bersenandung kecil sambil tersenyum. Kamu melihat-lihat orang-orang yang berdatangan di gerbang sekolah. Semuanya tampak normal bagimu sampai..

'_a-Apa itu?!' _teriak batinmu dan berusaha menajamkan pemandanganmu kebawah. Kamu melihat 6 orang yang berambut warna-warni dan tinggi yang beragam. Tampak laki-laki yang kamu bilang cukup pendek seperti memimpin 'kelompok' itu.

'_ng-Nggak mungkin.. Itu.. Akashi?! Dan.. Kiseki no Sedai?! T-Tapi dia kan hanya ada di anime?!' _teriak batinmu lagi tak percaya. Kamu sudah berusaha untuk mencubit dirimu. Tidak, sudah bukan mencubit lagi, kau menampar mukamu sendiri takut kalau kau masih bermimpi. Dan kamu merasakan sakit itu, sadar kalau itu bukan mimpi.

Kamu memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan ke arah sekolahmu itu. 'Akashi' yang daritadi kamu lihat berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah atas. Bukan, bukan hanya ke arah atas saja. Tapi kamu merasa kalau dia menatapmu dengan mata _Heterochrome _dan seringainya itu. Kamu menelan ludahmu sendiri dengan ragu dan segera turun dari situ. Kamu hanya menganggap itu imajinasi mu, dan segera balik ke kelas. Dan kebetulan sekali, bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Dan kamu pun duduk di bangku mu.

Kelas riuh dan ramai sekali, itu memang sudah wajar karena Wali Kelasmu belum datang dan murid-murid yang lain bermain-main. Kamu hanya menghela nafas dan memangku dagumu dengan tangan kirimu dan memperhatikan langit. Kamu masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi di lantai atas tadi. Pertama, _Kiseki no Sedai_, lengkap semua anggota muncul di sekolahmu mendadak. Dan kedua, Akashi, pemimpin mereka itu menatapmu dengan seringaiannya itu. Kamu menghela nafas lagi.

'_Itu kan tidak mungkin terjadi.. Apa karena aku tidur larut malam jadi begini?'_ batinmu. Kamu masih melamun dan tiba-tiba kamu dikejutkan oleh temanmu.

"Hua! Ngapain kamu bengong kayak gitu –name- -_chan_? Mengalami dilema?" tanya teman yang cukup dekat denganmu itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengalami dilema Hori-_chan_." Jawabmu. Hori hanya tersenyum kecil dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelahmu itu. Dia menyeringai, tanda kalau dia mempunyai _Hot News_ baru, begitu yang kau ingat.

"Kau tahu? Tadi ada 6 murid baru! Dan dua dari keenam itu akan berada di kelas kita!" Kamu terkejut dengan hal ini dan menatap Hori dengan pandangan serius, yang mungkin membuat Hori semakin menyeringai, tanda kalau kamu tertarik sama tema berita kali ini.

"Apa 6 murid baru itu.. Mempunyai ciri-ciri khusus? Seperti.. Bentuk tubuh dan lain-lain?" tanyamu pelan. Hori mengangguk dengan muka sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu ada ciri-ciri khususnya? Dan, iya. Keenam murid itu.. entah kenapa rambutnya berwarna-warni. Ada yang tinggi sekali, ada yang berkulit _tan, _dan ada yang pendek dan hampir gak kelihatan, seperti hantu tapi bukan. Terus, ada yang warna mata nya berbeda, dan ada yang berkacamata sambil membawa barang aneh, dan satu lagi tampak seperti model!" Jelas Hori panjang lebar. Kamu semakin terkejut kalau firasatmu semakin benar. Tapi Hori tampak menghiraukan keterkejutanmu.

"Kursi sebelahmu kosong dan akan ada murid baru kesini dan pasti salah satunya duduk dekat denganmu. –name- -_chan _ kamu curang.." katanya. Kamu tidak terlalu dengar suara Hori dan masih terkejut.

'_kalau itu benar.. Berarti..'_

GRAAK!

Kamu terkejut dengan pintu kelas yang terbuka dan Hori cepat-cepat kembali ke kursinya. Kamu melihat Wali Kelasmu itu membawa dua murid di belakangnya. Sama-sama pendek, hanya saja yang rambut merah lebih tinggi dari yang rambut biru muda itu.

"Maaf aku lama. Aku harus mengurusi kedua murid baru ini yang akan masuk ke kelas kita sekarang ini. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai perkenalannya? Akashi-_kun_, _Kuroko _-kun, perkenalkanlah diri kalian." Kata Wali Kelasmu itu. Laki-laki berambut merah itu maju duluan dan kamu merasa kalau kamu ditatap lagi oleh lelaki itu. Kamu sempat merasa dia menyeringai terhadapmu sebelum kembali ke muka datarnya lagi. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Aku.. Akashi Seijurou."

**-To be Continued-**

**A.N: Aneh! Gyaa aneh! Cerita ini asli dari imajinasi saya yang lagi baca fanfic GoMxReader yang lain, dan tiba-tiba dapet ide, 'Gimana kalau mereka tiba-tiba plop! Masuk ke sekolah ku..' gitu dan lahirlah cerita ini! Saya akan coba **_**update**_** cepat, dan semoga kalian menikmati cerita imajinasi saya. Dan kenapa nih chapter jadi serius rada-rada garing gitu ya? Padahal genre kedua nya Humor huhuhu.. Saya akan berusaha menambah Humor nya lagi di chapter berikutnya! Oh iya, akan ada saat kalian mau **_**ending **_**dengan siapa, dan bakalan ada **_**chapter **_**khususnya. Kalau masih kurang mengerti, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri di akhir cerita kok. **

**Last Word,**

**Review?**

**~Hikaru Tamano **


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Akhirnya berhasil juga bikin chapter pertama! Untuk para review-ers, arigatou! Oke, tanpa basa-basi terlalu banyak, selamat menikmati chapter kedua 6 Miracles in School!**

**Balasan Review:**

**MiyazawaAkane: **Sip, udah dilanjutin :D Ceritanya nonton yang season 1, tapi berhubung udah baca manga dan lain-lain, jadi udah kenal Akashi deh :3

**Fujoayachan: **Ya, itu memang benar. Galau dan nge-fly di saat yang sama. Sip, udah dilanjutin, kalau kurang greget maaf ya :D

**Ai haikawa: **Aku juga suka GoMxReader!/shoot. Wahahaha, memang, itu juga tempat duduk saya kalau di sekolah, cuman teman sebangku saya nggak pindah. Sip, udah dilanjutin dan salam kenal juga :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei _does.

**Warning: **OC Everywhere, OOC, typo tersebar, deskripsi kusam(?), Judul sama isi cerita kurang nyambung.

**Summary:** Kamu masih tidak percaya. Akashi dan Kuroko berada di kelasmu sebagai murid baru? Kiseki no Sedai mengetahui namamu? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Midorima menanyakan zodiakmu? GomxReader! DLDR!

* * *

**6 Miracles in School?!**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

_ Kamu melihat kedua murid baru yang kau sangat ketahui namanya dan penampilannya itu. Si surai merah maju terlebih dahulu dan menyeringai kepadamu sebelum kembali ke tatapan datarnya lagi._

"_Aku... Akashi Seijurou."_

**-Back to Present Time-**

Akashi sempat diam sesaat sebelum berbicara lagi. "Aku dan teman-temanku yang lain pindah dari Kyoto karena urusan orang tua kami yang kebetulan sangat mendadak. Jadi sampai akhir tahun pelajaran nanti, _yoroshiku_." Akashi membungkukkan badannya sedikit, dan mundur. Sekarang giliran Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku._" Sepatah kata untuk perkenalan hampir membuat teman-teman di kelasmu kecuali kamu _sweatdrop _sedikit. 'Singkat sekali' mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka semua.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan untuk mereka berdua?" kata wali kelasmu. Hampir semua perempuan yang tunjuk tangan kecuali Kamu. Tentu, kamu sudah tahu hampir semua fakta-fakta tentang mereka. Tapi kamu putuskan untuk diam terlebih dahulu.

"Ikut klub apa di sekolahmu yang dulu?"

"Kok bisa bergerombol begitu pindah-pindahannya? Apa memang sudah rencana?"

"Untuk yang biru!(?) Kenapa kamu seperti hantu begitu?" –Pertanyaan ini sedikit membuatmu ingin tertawa. Semua pertanyaan dengan tenang dijawab oleh Akashi, kalau mereka mengikuti basket dan dia sebagai kaptennya (membuat hampir satu kelas tecengang dengan itu kecuali kamu tentu saja), kalau mereka memang kebetulan sama-sama pindah(yang sempat kamu curigai kebenarannya) dan Kuroko yang menjawab bahwa dari dulu dia memang seperti itu. Sudah hampir semua pertanyaan dijawab oleh Akashi dengan tenang, sampai..

"_Nee nee! _Tadi kulihat kamu sempat menatap –name—_chan_, ada apa itu? Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus?" tanya Hori. Pertanyaan ini membuatmu dan satu kelas, termasuk Akashi dan Kuroko terkejut, meskipun mereka tidak terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua itu.

"H-Hori-_chan _!" katamu. Kamu menatap tajam Hori, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukanmu. Justru, dia menyengir dan membuat muka polos yang kamu tahu kalau itu hanya buat-buatannya saja.

Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terdengar ke telingamu. Seperti, '_Masa sih? Apa mereka LDR-an?' _, '_Aku tidak tahu kalau –name- bisa mempunyai pasangan, suka aja kayaknya gak mungkin' _(dan saat kau mendengar ini kau langsung melempar penghapus ke sumber suara) '_Enaknya –name-! Dia itu kan cakep banget!'_ yang membuatmu semakin malu dengan pertanyaan yang diumbar Hori tadi.

Akashi hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat melihatmu tampak malu. Menyeringai sedikit, dia maju ke arah meja yang kau duduki, mengambil tanganmu dan mencium punggung belakang tanganmu itu.

Hening. Tampak sangat hening. Kamu masih belum sempat memproses apa yang Akashi lakukan terhadapmu sampai dia menatapmu kembali dengan mata _heterochrome_ nya itu. Dan disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan perempuan yang ber-_fangirling _ria. Bahkan kamu sempat melihat ada yang pingsan karena mimisan besar-besaran yang membuatmu heran.

"Aku ini mempunyai.. Hubungan khusus dengan –name-. Bisa kau katakan seperti itu, Amamiya Hori." Jawab Akashi sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya itu. Hori sempat terkejut karena Akashi tahu nama lengkapnya. Tapi dia kembali seperti biasa dan tersenyum ke arahmu, seolah mengatakan 'kau-harus-berbagi-cerita-padaku-nanti' kepadamu. Kamu mereka ulang apa jawaban Akashi barusan.

"_Aku ini mempunyai.. Hubungan khusus dengan –name-._" Kata-kata itu terus berngiang-ngiang di kepalamu, memprosesnya bolak-balik, dan secara berulang-ulang.

'_Hubungan? Tu-tunggu, hubungan?!' _Mukamu sempat memanas setelah berhasil mencerna jawaban yang Akashi berikan. Kamu yakin mungkin mukamu sudah memerah daritadi sejak Akashi mencium tanganmu itu.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau terlalu membuat –name—_san_ malu. Hentikan." Kuroko menghampirimu dan Akashi yang masih memegang tanganmu itu. Kuroko melepaskan genggaman Akashi dan memegang tanganmu.

'_Ini kenapa jadi pada gantian pegang tanganku?!'_ teriak batinmu. Kuroko memperhatikan mukamu sebentar dan menatap Akashi kembali.

"Lagipula.. Siapa bilang hanya kamu saja yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan –name—_san_?" Kuroko melontarkan kata itu dengan mudah dan tatapan datarnya seolah-olah itu hal biasa.

"K-Kuroko-_kun_! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan dengan muka sedatar itu!" katamu keras. Kuroko hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sedangkan teman-temanmu yang lain..

"Apa?! –name- mendua?!"

"Kenapa dia bisa beruntung begini?!"

"Mempunyai dua hubungan LDR, bisa jadi bahan cerita nih!" ..Tunggu, apa perkataan itu barusan.

"Sialan! Padahal kukira hanya aku saja yang menyukai –name-!" ...Eh?

Mukamu semakin memanas mendengar komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman kelasmu. Semuanya gaduh sampai Wali Kelasmu mengetukkan sesuatu di mejanya.

"Cukup apa yang kalian katakan barusan. Akashi-_kun_, kau duduk dengan –name-, dan Kuroko-_kun_, kau duduk di belakang Kinoya. Kinoya-_san_, tunjuk tanganmu agar Kuroko-_kun _tahu dimana kamu berada." Kinoya mengangkat tangannya dan Kuroko pun menghampiri meja di belakangnya itu. Sementara Akashi, duduk di kursi meja sebelahmu dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Kamu membetulkan kacamata mu lagi ke arah posisi dengan benar dan mengambil buku pelajaran. Kamu sedikit melirik ke arah Akashi dan kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis.

Semuanya tampak hening memperhatikan pelajaran bahasa yang disampaikan Wali kelasmu itu. Tidak semuanya memperhatikan kalau menurutmu. Kamu sempat melihat-lihat teman-teman kelasmu itu. Ada yang sibuk mencatat, menguap lebar-lebar, diam-diam mendengarkan musik, bahkan ada yang sudah tidur ditemani meja belajarnya sebagai bantal tidurnya. Kamu kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis. Memang, bahkan menurutmu pelajaran bahasa itu membosankan dan terkadang sulit dimengerti, tapi kamu tetap memperhatikan pelajaran.

Kamu memain-mainkan alat tulis yang sedang di genggamanmu, sampai kamu menerima sebuah kertas lipatan dari arah kiri. Kamu melirik, Akashi masih memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi tatapan matanya seolah-olah mengatakan padamu 'baca-dan-jawab-kertas-itu-sekarang'. Kamu menghela nafas dan membuka lipatan kecil itu.

_**Datang ke lantai atas nanti saat jam makan siang. Jangan menolak. Ini perintah.**_

_**-Akashi**_

Kamu menaikkan alis sebelahmu saat membaca isi pesan itu. Kamu baca itu berulang-ulang, dan menghela nafas.

'_Mau apa ya.. Daripada kena gunting melayang iya-iya aja deh.'_ Kamu menulis jawabanmu di balik kertas pesan Akashi tadi, dan memberikannya kembali ke mejanya. Akashi membuka lipatan kertasmu itu, dan melirik kearahmu. Kamu berpura-pura tidak melihat lirikan Akashi dan memperhatikan papan tulis sekali lagi. Akashi menyeringai(Kayaknya Akashi menyeringai mulu dah –"/authordilempar) dan membuka _handphone_ nya. Mengetik dengan cepat, dan menutup ponselnya dengan muka puas.

**-Skip Time to Lunch Break-**

Bel makan siang sudah berbunyi daritadi. Akashi dan Kuroko sudah keluar, dan kini tinggal kamu dan beberapa murid yang masih berada di kelas. Kamu merapihkan peralatan tulismu, meletakkan buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya di laci meja, dan ke kantin untuk membeli dua potong _sandwhich _dan susu kalengan dingin dari mesin pembeli minuman kaleng otomatis. Sudah merasa cukup puas akan apa yang kamu beli, kamu segera ke lantai atas, tak ingin membuat Akashi-dan yang lain mungkin, menunggu lebih lama.

Kamu membuka pintu lantai atas dan melihat ada 6 pria berambut warna-warni tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kamu melihat Akashi dan Kuroko di antara mereka semua, dan kamu menutup pintu lantai atas itu. Cukup keras, yang mungkin membuat mereka berenam menyadari keberadaanmu. Baru saja kamu berbalik badan, kamu diterjang oleh laki-laki berambut kuning.

"-name-_cchi! _Tahukah kau betapa ingin aku menangis di tengah pelajaran karena aku tidak sekelas denganmu-_ssu_!_" _lelaki yang kamu ketahui adalah Kise Ryouta.

"...se..sak.." Kamu berusaha untuk keluar dari pelukan maut Kise tapi apa daya, dia lelaki kamu perempuan. Membuat dirimu tidak terlalu kuat untuk melepaskan diri. Kamu sudah cukup pasrah kalau kamu mungkin akan mati di dalam pelukannya. Yah, itu memang perkiraanmu sampai..

"Oi Kise! –name- sudah seperti diambang maut, lepaskan dia!" teriak lelaki berkulit lebih tua dari mereka semua, dan kamu ketahui itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan cengar-cengir meminta maaf padamu. Entah berhalusinasi atau apa, kamu sempat melihat ekor dan telinga anjing di belakang tubuh bersurai kuning itu.

"Apa sih? Bilang saja kalau Aomine_cchi_ juga sesedih diriku karena tidak bisa satu kelas dengan –name-_cchi_ atau Kuroko_cchi_!" sahut Kise. Kamu entah kenapa sedikit bingung kenapa mereka semua bisa mengetahui namamu.

"A-Apa?! Bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak suka satu kelas dengan Midorima!"

"t-Tidak kok! Midorima_cchi_ masih sedikit memperhatikanku meskipun dia lebih suka memarahiku-_ssu_! Memangnya Aomine_cchi_ gak ini gak itu tapi gak diladenin sma Murasaki_cchi_?!" Kamu bingung akan topik mereka kenapa nyambung-nyambung ke dua orang yang nggak bersalah.

"Hari ini memang hari penuh kesialan untuk yang bintang Virgo dan Gemini. Meskipun Cancer juga termasuk tiga yang paling bawah, tapi aku membawa _lucky item_ ku kali ini, jadi aku tidak akan terlalu bernasib sial _nandodayo_." Kata laki-laki berkacamata-Midorima Shintarou, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mendekap kotak yang kamu ketahui adalah _Jack-in-the-Box. _

"...Aku kehabisan makanan." Kata lelaki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua-Murasakibara Atsushi, yang tampak membuka kemasan _snack_ nya yang paling terakhir. Kuroko tampak diam menikmati _Vanilla Milkshake_ nya, dan Akashi yang meminum kopi kalengnya.

Tampak hening sejenak. Aomine dan Kise sudah selesai bertengkar semenjak tadi, meninggalkan keheningan yang cukup _awkward_ bagimu di lantai atas itu. Kamu hendak melontarkan kata untuk memecah keheningan, tapi niatmu didahului oleh Midorima.

"-name-," dia memanggilmu.

"_h-hai'?_" jawabmu.

"Zodiakmu." ...tunggu, apa barusan yang kamu dengar?

"m-Maaf, apa?" kamu bertanya kembali.

"Zodiakmu apa, dan golongan darah. Beritahu aku." Kata Midorima singkat.

"Eh.. Taurus. Dan untuk golongan darahku, O." Katamu. Midorima mengangguk dan melanjutkan bermain-main dengan _Lucky Item _nya itu. Kamu sempat mendengar gumaman yang tak jelas darinya, tapi kau putuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita semua tahu siapa kamu, tapi lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri kami." Kata Akashi. Kau ingin sekali bilang 'aku-sudah-tahu-nama-kalian-semua' tapi kamu memutuskan untuk diam.

"Seperti yang tadi, Aku Akashi Seijurou, dan ini Kuroko Tetsuya." Lanjut Akashi sambil menunjuk Kuroko. Orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk.

"_Doumo._" Katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aomine Daiki. Tch, untuk perempuan sepertimu, ukuran dadamu cukup kecil." Kamu setengah _sweatdrop_ setengah marah karena dikomentari seperti itu. Tapi kau hanya menghela nafas dan diam.

"Midorima Shintarou. Zodiakmu berada di urutan ke tiga yang paling beruntung dan _Lucky Item _mu adalah-" kata-kata Midorima sempat terhenti karena diberi tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Kise Ryouta _desu_! Senang bertemu denganmu –name-_cchi!_" ucap Kise riang.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. –name-_chin_, boleh aku minta _sandwhich_ nya? Kelihatannya enak.." Kamu sempat _sweatdrop_ dengan perkenalannya Murasakibara, tapi kau hiraukan dan memberi salah satu _sandwhich _mu.

"Ini. Kebetulan aku tidak lapar." Kamu tersenyum kepadanya, dan kamu memperhatikan dia makan. Dan entah mengapa, kamu dipangku oleh Murasakibara yang sedang makan itu. Kamu melihat ke arah atas dan membersihkan remah-remah roti di sekitar mulutnya dengan saputanganmu.

Yang lain, yang tidak kamu sadari, memperhatikan pemandangan kamu yang sedang membersihkan remah-remah lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Aomine yang sempat menendang besi penghalang, Kise yang menangis dengan air mata 'palsu', Kuroko yang meremas gelas _Milkshake_ nya, Midorima yang sempat membanting kotaknya, dan Akashi yang tampak memain-mainkan gunting yang entah-darimana-dia-dapatkan.

"Murasaki_cchi_, tak baik untuk bertindak curang seperti itu-_ssu!_" Kise menarikmu dan memelukmu dari belakang. Mukamu memanas sedikit karena perlakuan Kise terhadapmu.

"Kamu juga sudah memonopoli tubuhnya **dua kali **Kise, itu juga dibilang curang." Aomine menekankan kata dua kali itu dan kamu ditarik lagi oleh lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu dan dipeluk pinggangnya. Mukamu semakin panas sekarang.

"Kalian berdua terlalu berisik. Kalian berdua yang membuat muka –name- memerah itu justru yang curang _nanodayo_." Kamu ditarik(lagi) oleh Midorima dan membetulkan letak kacamatamu itu, dan menatapmu lurus. Kamu semakin panik dan dadamu semakin berdegup kencang.

'_Ini kenapa jadi pada tarik-tarikan dan melakukan begini-beginian sih?!_' teriak batinmu itu.

"_Yamete Kudasai_. Tahukah kalian kalau kalian membuat –name—_san_ malu seperti ini?" Kuroko menarikmu, mendekapmu, mengelus rambutmu. Kamu sedikit merasa lebih nyaman saat kamu merasakan rambut hitam mu itu dibelai dari belakang. Mungkin Kuroko mempunyai aura yang berbeda dari yang lain, itu pikirmu.

Tapi sebelum kamu benar-benar menikmati ketenangan yang diberikan Kuroko, kamu kembali ditarik oleh si surai merah. Tangannya yang satu memegang pinggangmu, dan yang satu nya lagi memegang tangan kananmu. Dan kamu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, namun lembut menempel di sekitar pelipismu. Kamu memperhatikan yang lain mempunyai tatapan tak percaya dan cemburu, setelah kamu sadar dan menengok ke atas, kamu terkejut.

'_C-c-c-Cium?! Apa-apaan ini?!' _batinmu teriak semakin kencang. Ya, pelipismu itu tadi sempat dicium oleh Akashi. Makanya kamu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel. Bibir Akashi lah pelakunya. Mukamu semakin memanas dan berdegup kencang.

"Hei hei, kalian terlalu banyak berulah. Kalian tahu kalau –name- itu milikku, dan aku ini absolut." Seringainya masih ada di mulutnya itu sejak tadi. Kepalamu berasa berputar-putar akan apa yang mereka lakukan untukmu.

**Krriiing!**

Beruntung, jam makan siang berakhir. Kamu segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan Akashi dan mengambil langkah 1000 ke kelasmu. Mukamu masih panas dan dadamu masih berdegup kencang. Kamu memutuskan untuk ke toilet untuk cuci muka dan menenangkan diri.

"Apa-apaan ini.. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini semua terhadapku.. Satu hari aja udah begini.. Apalagi seterusnya? ...Hatiku yang malang." Kamu berbicara pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu membasuh mukamu sekali lagi, dan mengeringkannya dengan saputangan. Lalu kau bergegas ke kelas.

Masuk ke kelas, beruntung guru tidak masuk, sehingga kamu tidak kena omelan karena telat masuk pelajaran, dan seperti biasa, kelasmu ramai. Kamu menghampiri kursi mejamu dan melihat Akashi sedang membaca buku. Kamu menatapnya sesaat, terlintas ingatanmu saat kamu dicium oleh Akashi, kamu pura-pura untuk menghiraukannya dan duduk di kursimu dan membenamkan wajahmu ke dekapan tanganmu. Tidak kamu ketahui, Akashi memperhatikanmu sejak tadi dan kembali kedalam bacaannya.

**-Skip Time When School Ends-**

Kamu memasukkan barang-barang kedalam tasmu, dan mengingat kembali apa saja yang harus dilakukan nanti malam.

'_Hmm.. Makan malam, lalu PR Biologi dan Bahasa Inggris, ulangan Matematika, lalu.. Sepertinya untuk besok itu saja..'_ di dalam batinmu. Kamu mengambil tasmu, mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa besok," ke teman-temanmu, kamu pulang ke rumah.

Saat di jalan, jujur kamu merasa sedikit aneh. Semuanya berjalan lancar sekali, bahkan 6 kurcaci warna-warni itu tidak terlihat sehelai pun. Cukup bagus menurutmu, tapi kamu merasakan hal yang janggal. Kamu putuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan pulang.

Kamu sampai rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu, mengambil kunci, dan membukanya. Saat kamu membuka pintu, lampu ruangan nyala disana-sini. Kamu menaikkan sebelah alismu. Seingatmu, kamu sudah mematikan lampu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mungkin kamu lupa atau apa, kamu masih kurang tahu.

"_Tadaima._" Ucapmu. Meskipun tidak ada siapapun di rumahmu, kamu entah mengapa sudah terbiasa mengucapkan itu, meskipun tidak ada jawaban dari orang lain. Kamu menutup pintunya, melepaskan sepatu mu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, dan ke ruang tamu. Kamu bersenandung kecil, dan senandungmu berhenti karena kamu melihat 6 tamu tak diundang sedang di ruang tamu mu.

"Ah, -name—_san_ okaeri," kata Kuroko yang menyadari keberadaanmu.

"a-APA-APAAN INI?!"

**-To be Continued-**

**Nyahahaha, entah kenapa saya suka sekali bikin continue di saat-saat tanggung seperti itu/dilempar**.** Ini chapter yang terpanjangan yang pernah saya tulis, jadi bahagialah!/gak. Untuk reviewer, **_**minna arigatou~! **_**Chapter 3 masih tahap penulisan, dan kalau kalian mau momen khusus dengan salah satu karakter Kiseki no Sedai, cukup review saja! Nanti akan saya buatkan momennya menjadi salah satu chapter di cerita ini. Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima lho! Tapi jangan sampe nge-flame ya hehe../dibuang.**

**Last Word, **

**Review Minna? **

**Hikaru Tamano**


	3. Chapter 2: One of Them?

**Yossha! Kembali dengan saya di chapter ketiga! Oke-oke, saya merasa imajinasi saya makin liar dan ide terus ngucur. Mungkin karena ini GomxReader? Entahlah, author pun bimbang XP/dor. Yosh, tanpa basa-basi, here comes chapter 3~**

**Balasan Review:**

**Hyukie Choco: **Makasih! Dan ini dia chapter 3 nya~ :D

**ai haikawa XD:** Kurang panjang? Sip, ini udah coba dipanjangin lagi :3 AkashixReader! Sudah sedikit kebanyakan, jadi mau di seimbangkan sama yang lain dulu ya, tapi pasti nanti dibuat moment nya kok XD

**Kiserucchi: **Fangirlingan? Masa sih? Aduh makasih ya X3 Sip, udah di-update :D

**akashitetsuya3: **Silahkan berguling-guling selagi anda bisa, karena bakalan ada chapter baru lagi XD/jeger Sip, udah di update ya :D

**ThiefofStealth: **Sip, nanti dibuatkan moment tersendirinya dengan Murasakicchi, ditunggu saja ya XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei does.

**Warning**: Judul sama isi cerita gak nyambung, typo dan misstypo bertebaran, bahasa mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, deskripsi rada-rada minim dan kusam, might be Harem, OC everywhere, OOC, Don't Like just press Back button.

**Summary:** Kiseki no Sedai menjajah rumahmu?! What?! Oh bukan, ternyata ada alasan dibalik itu, tapi tunggu- Mereka itu calon?! Harus pilih?! Waktu berjalan, siapa yang kamu pilih? Tapi bukan saatnya kan? GoMxReader! DLDR!

* * *

**6 Miracles in School?!**

**Chapter 2: One of Them?**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

_Kamu bersenandung kecil, dan senandungmu berhenti karena kamu melihat 6 tamu tak diundang sedang di ruang tamu mu._

"_Ah, -name—san okaeri," kata Kuroko yang menyadari keberadaanmu._

"_a-APA-APAAN INI?!"_

**-Back to Present Time-**

Teriakanmu mengagetkan keenam orang itu dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka semua menatapmu heran setelah kamu berteriak kencang seperti itu. Kamu yang menyadari situasi, mulai tenang dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Kau tahu kan ini namanya penyusupan?!" katamu tegas. Mereka semua celingukan, mencari siapa yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Akhirnya, Akashi kembali turun tangan.

"Kamu tidak mendapat pesan dari ibu atau ayahmu?" tanya Akashi. Kamu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Pesan apa?" tanyamu.

"Kamu belum mendapat pesan itu? Tentang keberadaan kami disini, dan alasan bahwa kami mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu." Jawab Akashi. Kamu berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba..

**Hey Mr. Music~ Tsuyoku na i de~ Hey Mr. Music~**

_Ringtone_ pesanmu bunyi. Kamu membuka ponselmu, dan mendapat pesan dari ibumu. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Akashi untukmu. Kamu membuka isi pesan itu.

**To: **My Sweetest Daughter~!

**Subject:** 6 Kejutan~!

_ -name- tersayang._

_Bagaimana dengan kejutan ibu dan ayahmu? Cukup menarik bukan? Saat di luar kota, kami menemui 6 orang yang cocok untuk jadi tunanganmu. Tapi kami bingung untuk memilih siapa diantara mereka yang paling cocok menurutmu, jadi kami serahkan pilihan itu padamu. Kami sengaja membuat mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama dan satu rumah denganmu agar kamu mengetahui sifat-sifat mereka. Kamu bisa kan sama mereka? Semoga kalian saling akrab ya~! ;)_

_Ibu_

_P.S Waktumu memilih sampai akhir natal! Jadi cepat putuskan ya!_

Itulah isi pesan ibumu. Kamu membacanya berulang, memproses semuanya, dan mencernanya di otakmu. Entah apa yang terjadi, kamu berpikir bagaimana murid terpintar di SMP mu itu menjadi bodoh dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Tunggu.. Calon.. Tunangan?

'_What?! Aku mau ditunangin?!'_ teriak batinmu. Kamu menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kamu menatap mereka, lalu menatap isi pesan itu. Kamu menatap mereka, lalu menatap isi pesan itu. Tidak sengaja kamu melepas ponselmu itu, dan terjatuh tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa aba-aba kamu lari ke kamarmu di lantai atas.

"Tunggu, -name-/-name—_san/-name-cchi_/-name-_chin!_" teriak mereka berenam. Tapi kamu tidak menggubris mereka semua dan segera berlari ke kamarmu.

Kamu menutup pintu kamarmu, menguncinya (takut mereka tiba-tiba mendobrak dan entah-apa-yang-akan-mereka-lakukan), dan menjatuhkan dirimu ke kasur. Bukannya kamu sedih akan hal ini, tapi kamu terlalu kaget. Kemunculan mereka semua yang tiba-tiba, perlakuan mereka, dan isi pesan dari ibumu itu. Hatimu masih tak bisa membiasakan hal ini. Kamu menutup matamu sesaat dan tanpa sadar kamu tertidur.

**-Sementara Itu-**

Tampak mereka berenam terdiam dari posisi mereka. Mungkin bagi perempuan yang mereka bisa dibilang baru kenal itu tiba-tiba dilanda peristiwa-peristiwa abnormal seperti ini tidak kuat. Tapi sungguh, mereka khawatir dengan keadaan gadis berkacamata putih itu.

Hening melanda mereka semua. Bahkan Murasakibara berhenti dari acara memakan makanannya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, bahkan Kise yang handal dalam situasi seperti ini diam. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman itu mulai dipecahkan oleh Aomine.

"Dia.. tidak nangis kan?" tanyanya. Mereka diam dan menatap pintu di kamar atas itu dan tidak mendengar suara-suara yang menunjukkan kalau dia menangis. Mereka semua mendesah lega.

"Sepertinya dia tidak menangis. Mungkin hanya kelelahan lalu tertidur _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"...Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Shintarou, Atsushi, bantu aku. Ryouta, Daiki, dan Tetsuya, kalian pikirkan cara apapun untuk membuat –name- keluar dari kamarnya." Ucap Akashi beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur. Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya mengikuti di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko naik keatas.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" tanya Aomine. Yang lainnya tampak berpikir, bagaimana cara membuat perempuan itu keluar tanpa ada rasa dendam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketuk saja pintunya-_ssu_?" usul Kise.

"Nggak deh, kalau itu memang bisa daritadi kuketuk kali."

"a-Aomine_cchi_ jangan jutek gitu dong-_ssu!_ Aku kan hanya ngusulin hal yang paling normal!"

"Oi, diamlah! Kalau kau teriak-teriak seperti itu justru –name- bisa marah baka!"

"Ahomine_cchi_ juga jangan teriak! Itu sama saja mengganggunya-_ssu_!" Perkelahian Aomine dan Kise terus berlanjut. Kuroko sempat mencoba untuk meleraikan mereka berdua, tapi apadaya, kekurangan 'keberadaan' membuat Kuroko tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua. Akhirnya Kuroko turun dan membantu Akashi. Kise dan Aomine? Masih bertengkar di depan kamar.

Teriakan dari kedua suara masih terdengar di atas. Akashi yang mulai habis kesabarannya, mengambil gunting terdekat di dapur itu dan naik keatas. Midorima, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara yang menyaksikan Akashi yang mau naik keatas dengan membawa gunting itu hanya mengharapkan agar kedua teman mereka itu masih selamat dan bisa hidup.

Terdengar teriakan dari kedua orang yang dikenal yang bersumber dari lantai atas. Yang dibawah? Mereka bertiga berdo'a kalau-kalau mereka tidak selamat, nyawa mereka tenang meskipun habis dihabisi oleh gunting Akashi. Aomine dan Kise turun dengan baju compang-camping dan beberapa luka gunting di sana-sini. Midorima, meskipun mengetahui ilmu kedokteran, lebih memilih diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. _'Toh, itu juga salah mereka'_ pikirnya.

Akashi turun ke lantai bawah sambil mengelap gunting yang habis ia pakai dengan saputangannya. Ia meletakkan gunting itu, dan memberikan tatapan tajam dan seringai iblisnya terhadap Kise dan Aomine. Cukup puas melihat reaksi mereka berdua, Akashi menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," kata Akashi. Orang yang dihampiri menghentikan memotong-motong bahan itu.

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_?" sahutnya.

"Bangunkan –name-. Biar aku yang mengurusinya."

"Tapi Akashi-_kun,_ pintu kamarnya dikunci."

"Kalau soal itu.." Akashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kuroko, dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke atas dulu. Tolong lanjutkan pekerjaanku tadi Kise-_kun_." Dan Kuroko naik ke lantai atas.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya Akashi_cchi_?" tanya Kise. Akashi hanya menyeringai kembali. Kise putuskan untuk tidak jadi menanyakan hal itu.

**-Back to Your Room-**

Kamu terbangun dari tidurmu itu. Mencoba untuk duduk, kamu melihat jam. Sudah jam setengah 6, wajar saja ada suara ketuk-ketukan orang memotong sesuatu.

Tunggu.. Memotong?

Kamu kembali ingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Mereka berenam, 'calon' tunanganmu itu tinggal serumah denganmu. Kamu harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka paling lambat natal nanti. Sekarang sudah mendekati musim panas, waktu sungguh berjalan cepat bagimu.

Kamu bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan menyiapkan baju ganti dan mengambil handukmu, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Air _shower_ yang hangat itu membuatmu cukup segar dan tenang untuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti. Kamu berpikir. Dahulu, kamu hanya murid terpintar dengan gaya dan tampilan yang banyak dibilang orang cukup manis. Kamu yang sopan dibilang tidak mengeluarkan emosi secara sering ini membuat kesan keanggunan yang banyak membuatmu menjadi cukup populer. Dan selain itu.. Normal. Tidak ada hal lain selain itu. Dan semua itu mendadak berubah semejak datang keenam laki-laki berambut warna-warni, melakukan _Harem_ secara besar-besaran terhadapmu, yang ternyata itu adalah calon tunanganmu dan kamu harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka paling lambat natal nanti.

Kamu menghela nafas dan mematikan keran shower yang kamu gunakan. Kamu mengeringkan badanmu dan memakai bajumu. Kamu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang kamu pakai tadi mengalungi lehermu agar bajumu tidak terlalu basah. Kamu memakai celana pendek ketat warna merah sampai selutut, dan memakai _T-Shirt_ kuning bergaris biru. Simpel memang, karena kamu tidak suka memakai yang aneh-aneh di rumah, kecuali ada acara formal.

Kamu membuka tasmu, dan mencari buku pelajaran Biologi mu, dan membuka nya. Kamu mencari halaman yang ditandai gurumu kalau itu adalah tugas pelajaran. Hening saat itu, sampai..

"Makan malam sudah siap –name—_san_, ayo kita turun kebawah." Kamu menjatuhkan bukumu dan menghadap ke sumber suara. Matamu terbelalak karena kamu menemukan Kuroko di kasurmu sambil membaca buku.

"_Doumo_." Katanya

"K-Kuroko-_kun_! Sejak kapan kamu disini?! Bagaimana bisa, aku kan mengunci kamarku!"

"Aku sudah disini semenjak kamu keluar dari kamar mandimu. Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali, tapi kamu nya tidak sadar."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk kesini?! Kau kan tahu kamar ini dikunci?!"

"Akashi-_kun_ memberi tahu letak kunci cadangan kamarmu yang berada di kamar orangtuamu."

"Hah?! Dan bagaimana Akashi-_kun _bisa tahu?!"

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa bertanya. Kau tahu kan Akashi-_kun_ bagaimana kalau ditanya."

"K-kau benar juga.." Kamu terdiam dan melihat ke arah samping, merasa _awkward _di depan Kuroko. Kamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi kamu tidak tahu pasti apa topik pembicaraannya.

Kuroko menatapmu, berdiri, dan melangkah ke arahmu. Kamu sempat bingung apa yang ingin dia lakukan, dan dengan wajah _stoic_ nya tangannya seakan meraih sesuatu di kepalamu. Tentu kedekatan mukamu dengan muka Kuroko membuatmu menahan nafas sejenak dan kamu merasakan mukamu memanas. Kamu menutup matamu, dan merasakan nafasnya di mukamu.

Dan tiba-tiba kamu merasa kalau kepalamu sedang digoyang-goyangkan. Kamu membuka matamu, dan kamu menatap ke arah Kuroko. Dan dia ternyata sedang mengeringkan rambutmu dengan handuk yang kau pakai. Kau menghela nafas lega entah mengapa, dan mencoba diam agar tidak mengganggu Kuroko.

"Rambutmu bagus –name—_san_." Kata Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Rambutmu bagus. Hitam dan panjang. Rambutmu juga halus."

"a-ah, begitu ya. A-_Arigatou_." Katamu menundukkan kepala. Meskipun kamu tak melihat Kuroko, kamu merasa kalau Kuroko tersenyum padamu.

Kuroko melepas handuk yang kamu pakai. Kamu merasa rambutmu sedikit lebih kering. Kamu berterima kasih terhadap Kuroko, dan dia hanya mengangguk. Kamu putuskan untuk turun ke bawah dengan Kuroko, karena katanya, makan malam sudah siap.

"-name-_cchi_! Makan malam sudah siap-_ssu!_" kata Kise yang menurutmu kelewat kencang.

"Oi, suaramu terlalu kencang. Para tetangga bisa protes ke kita nanti." Kata Aomine sambil menjitak pelan Kise. Kise hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

'_k-kawaii_...' batinmu melihat Kise menggembungkan pipinya seperti itu.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah-_nanodayo_. Justru kalian berdua yang akan membuat para tetangga protes sama kalian." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Aomine dan Kise menatapnya kesal, menarik kedua lengannya, dan pergi keluar. Terdengar suara-suara yang kamu putuskan untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

"-name—_chin_, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar~" kata Murasakibara yang mukanya sudah seperti bayi besar itu. Kamu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Apa menunya?" Kamu menghampiri meja makan dan memperhatikan makan malammu dengan sedikit _sweatdrop_. Kamu melihat kare, _stew_ daging dan ada sedikit sayuran, _Strawberry Juice_ (Yang merupakan minuman kesukaanmu dan kamu tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa tahu), _Mash Potatoes_, dan banyak lagi.

"Ini.. Bagaimana.." Kamu _speechless_. Belum lagi suara perutmu yang berbunyi karena kamu tidak memakan makan siangmu dengan benar (Karena Murasakibara mengambil setengah dari jatahmu) yang membuatmu sedikit malu karena didengar mereka semua.

"Yah, aku tahu kalau kamu akan kelaparan setelah setengah jatah makan siang kecilmu itu diambil Atsushi dan kamu tertidur di kamar. Jadi, wajar saja kamu lapar." Kata Akashi yang menghampiri dirimu.

"Yah.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Aku ini absolut. Dan aku ini selalu benar. Kau tahu itu –name-" Ah.. Kamu hampir lupa wataknya memang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan semua." Kata Kuroko. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Kamu putuskan untuk mengambil nasi kare dan _Juice _kesukaanmu itu. Kamu mengambil sesuap, setengah yakin akan rasanya, kamu memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutmu.

"...Enak." kamu terkejut. Kamu meminum _Juice _mu, dan rasanya sama. Enak. Kamu memakannya lagi, dan sedikit lebih lahap dari biasanya. Mungkin, bagi mereka berenam, kamu seperti anak kecil yang baru dikasih mainan yang kamu idamkan.

'_k-Kawaii...'_ kata mereka berenam. Kuroko hampir meremas gelas _Vanilla Milkshake_ nya(Entah kapan atau bagaimana dia membeli minuman itu) sampai hancur, Murasakibara sempat berhenti memakan, kacamata Midorima retak, Kise mengeluarkan arwahnya dari mulutnya, Aomine mimisan, dan Akashi hanya menutup setengah mukanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"a-Ada apa?" kamu menghentikan acara memakanmu dan menatap mereka semua. Kamu sempat _sweatdrop_ karena melihat retakan kacamata Midorima, darahnya Aomine, arwah Kise, dan remasan gelas _Vanilla Milkshake _nya Kuroko.

"t-tidak apa-apa. Ayo semuanya, kita makan." Kata Akashi yang sudah kembali ke sifat biasanya dan duduk. Semuanya mengikuti perkataan (baca: titah Iblis *Gunting menancap di kursi sebelah kanan Author*)dan mulai makan.

"Oh, ini memang enak." Kata Aomine. Dia makan dengan rakusnya melahap daging-daging yang ada di _stew_.

"Ahomine_cchi_ jangan habisin dagingnya! Aku juga mau –_ssu_!" Ucap Kise sambil melempar sayuran yang masih panas itu ke Aomine. Bukannya ketimpuk, yang ada sayuranya itu masuk ke dalam lubang mulut Aomine.

Kamu makan dengan diam. Yah, mempunyai suasana yang sedikit ramai seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Kamu yang terbiasa makan sendiri karena kedua orang tuamu lebih suka keluar kota atau negeri. Kamu tersenyum memperhatikan mereka semua. Kamu mau memakan lagi, tapi mulutmu tiba-tiba dihalangi oleh sayuran seseorang. Kamu menghadap ke kanan, dan ternyata itu Midorima.

"Midorima-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Makanlah ini. Kau tahu kalau tinggi mu ini sedikit lebih pendek dari Kuroko. Kebetulan _Lucky Item _Taurus hari ini adalah brokoli. Jadi, makanlah ini _nanodayo_." Katanya. Kamu merasa sedikit mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari nada datarnya itu.

'_Yah, dia memang Tsundere sih..'_ batinmu. Kamu membuka mulutmu dan kamu disuapi brokoli oleh Midorima. Kamu mengunyahnya, dan menelannya. Itu terus berulang-ulang sampai brokoli dalam porsi makan Midorima habis.

"Midorima-_kun_, aku ini menghabiskan brokoli mu. Apa tidak apa?"

"Aku ini tidak terlalu suka dengan rasa brokoli _nanodayo_. Lagipula, kau lebih membutuhkan brokoli ini daripadaku."

'_Oh, jadi dia gak suka brokoli toh.. Bilang aja dari awal..'_ batinmu sambil _sweatdrop_. Kamu menyeruput minumanmu sampai habis, dan mengelap bekas-bekas makanan tadi dengan sapu tangan.

"Makanannya enak. Makasih ya, yang udah masak." Katamu tersenyum. Hening.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas rumah dulu ya. Selamat malam." Kamu segera mencoba kabur dari mereka berenam. Yah, rencanamu mungkin akan berhasil kalau Aomine tidak segera lari dan menghadangmu.

"Duduk." Kata Akashi. Kamu ditatap oleh kedua mata _heterochrome _nya yang sekarang lebih tajam dari biasanya itu. Kamu merasa sedikit takut ketika kamu ditatap oleh kedua mata nya itu.

'_Jadi ini ya, kekuatan Emperor Eyes.. Ternyata bikin ketakutan juga ya..'_ batinmu. (Author: Ingat kan, kalau 'kamu' disini kaget karena Kiseki no Sedai di Anime itu mendadak muncul? Jadi wajar ya kalau 'kamu' disini tahu Emperor Eyes nya Akashi XD/authorditendang)

"...Kalau aku menolak bagaimana?" katamu kurang yakin. Akashi menatapmu sesaat, dan dengan jentikan jari, Aomine mengangkatmu dengan cara _bridal-style_, dan menaruh di atas pundak Murasakibara. Kamu malu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, dan takut terjatuh, kamu memegang kepala Murasakibara.

"t-Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak. Maaf –name—_chin_."

"Akashi-_kun_! Buat dia untuk turunkan aku!"

"Kali ini tidak –name-. Kami ingin bicara padamu." Kamu menghela nafas.

"..Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau turunkan aku dulu? Duduk disini kurang nyaman." Katamu. Yah, sebenarnya kamu masih mau niat kabur, kalau-kalau Akashi memang mau nurunin kamu dari Murasakibara. Kamu hanya tinggal menunggu peluang.

"Baiklah. Atsushi, turunkan dia." Kamu diturunkan oleh Murasakibara, dan begitu kaki mu menyentuh lantai, kamu segera mengambil langkah 1000 dari situ. Mereka berenam sempat terkejut, yang membuatmu semakin yakin kalau kau akan berhasil karena kamu sudah hampir sampai ke tangga.

—Yah, nyaris berhasil kalau Kuroko tidak menghalangmu dan menarik badanmu ke ruang tamu lagi.

"Oi oi, kamu cari ribut ya.." kamu melihat 3 urat menonjol di ujung kepala Aomine sambil mengangkatmu di ujung bajumu.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku. Ini sesak. Aku nyaris tercekik."

"Sekali tidak ya tidak –name-. Kamu kabur lagi nanti."

"Tidak akan. Lagipula aku sudah gagal dua kali, memang aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Meskipun begitu, tetap tidak."

"Tapi aku mau turun!"

"Tidak! _Baka_-name-!"

"_Aho_mine-_kun_!"

"_Baka_-name-!"

"_Aho_mine!"

"Tanpa embel-embel?! Oh k-"

"Daiki, -name-. *snip* Bisakah kalian menghentikan-*snip*-perdebatan kecil kalian berdua itu? Kita masih membicarakan hal yang lebih penting disini." Ucap Akashi sambil memain-main kan guntingnya. Kamu dan Aomine merasa sedikit ketakutan karena 'gunting-yang-bisa-diapa-apa-kan-sesuai-hatinya' dan memutuskan untuk diam. Aomine menaruhmu di sofa, dan kamu tertunduk kalah.

"Kenapa kalian sangat pemaksa? Dan bagaimana bisa Kuroko-_kun_ menghadangku secepat itu?" tanyamu.

"Aku ini pemilik _Misdirection _saat aku masih mengikuti basket di Teikou –name—_san_. Tentu saja bisa." Kamu hanya menghela nafas. Kamu menatap mereka semua.

"Bisakah kamu jelas-"

"..Aku hanya terkejut." Kamu cukup mempunyai keberanian untuk memotong perkataan Akashi. Yah, sekali-kali mempunyai tekanan bagus kan? Itu yang ada di pikiranmu.

"Bukannya aku tak suka. Aku hanya terkejut saja tiba-tiba 6 bocah warna-warni datang ke sekolahku dan meng-_Harem _i ku secara besar-besaran. Terus, kalian yang tiba-tiba mesti tinggal di rumahku, dan pesan dari ibuku yang ternyata kalian itu adalah.. 'calon' ...pasanganku."

"Tapi selain itu.. Yah, aku bisa memaklumi kalian semua deh." Kamu mengakhiri kata-katamu itu. Dan seketika kamu diterjang Kise dan dipeluk dengan erat, Aomine yang mengacak-ngacak rambutmu, Midorima yang membetulkan kacamata, Murasakibara yang tetap santai memakan _snack _nya, dan Kuroko dan Akashi yang tampak tersenyum kecil apabila kamu perhatikan dengan seksama.

"Tapi!" kata-katamu membuat hening sesaat. Kamu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lepas dari pelukan 'maut' Kise dan berdiri di depan mereka semua.

Kamu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya. Perkataanmu selanjutnya mungkin akan membuatmu didatangi oleh rasa malu terus-terusan, hati yang selalu berdebar-debar, dan lain-lain yang kamu tidak ingin ketahui. Tapi, kamu putuskan untuk tidak mundur sekarang. Kamu yang murid terpintar di SMP mu mundur hanya karena di _Harem_i besar-besaran? Harga dirimu cukup tinggi untuk tidak kabur dari masalah itu.

"Kalau kalian mau menjadi pasanganku nanti... Kalau begitu kalian harus benar-benar membuat aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara kalian!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Oke.. Cliffhanger? Ya, saya ini author yang sangat suka memberi cerita yang berkesan cliffhanger untuk para pembacanya *evil grin*/seketikaauthorditendang. Saya baru sadar setelah membaca ulang chapter sebelumnya.. Kalau.. Saya terlalu banyak membawa kesan ReaderxAkashi (Yah, itu memang character kesukaan saya sih xP/dilempar), dan karena ini 'kamu' di 'sasar' secara besar-besaran, jadi saya ingin mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan **_**Lovey-Dovey **_**mereka semua, dan jadilah chapter 14 halaman ini (Dalam hitungan di Ms. Word)! Yosh, saya ingin coba ngasih babak tambahan di akhir cerita biar terkesan kalau 'kamu' ini sempat 'fanatic' sama anime Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**Omake**

Saat kamu dan Kiseki no Sedai sudah tinggal serumah selama seminggu..

"Kau tahu, -name-_cchi _suka teriak-teriak sendiri di kamarnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan setiap kutanya, pasti dia hanya geleng-geleng sambil mengatakan 'Ini hanya urusan perempuan yang sulit dikendali' begitu-_ssu_." Kata Kise sambil mengganti-ganti _channel _TV yang menurutnya cukup membosankan.

"Aku juga sempat mendengar dia teriak-teriak sih, tapi begitu kutanya dia pasti jawab '_Aho_mine terlalu bokep untuk tahu' dan dia langsung nutup pintunya keras-keras. Rasanya ingin nabok dia habis-habisan.." balas Aomine.

"Dia perempuan Aomine_cchi_. Dan lagipula, meskipun kita calon tunangannya, kita harus membiarkan dia mempunyai privasi nya sendiri."

"Iya juga sih." Hening dapat dirasakan oleh kedua laki-laki yang sedang berada di ruang tamu itu. Yah, hening, sampai..

"Kyahahaha! Itu.. _Oh my god_~! Bisa-bisanya Aomine ngomong gitu kyaa~!" teriak perempuan itu di kamarnya.

"...Apakah tadi dia menyebut namaku?"

"Kise.. Kamu itu _Uke _sekali nak!"

"...Uke?"

Aomine dan Kise menatap sesaat. Dan menatap kembali ruangan yang kamu pakai.

"..Kau tahu, lebih baik kita tidak usah memasalahi nya sama sekali."

"i-Iya, aku setuju-_ssu_."

Dan kamu harus tahu, saat itu juga, untuk meredam teriak-teriakan _fangirling _mu kalau sedang membaca _Yaoi fanart _mulai dari hari itu juga.

**-End-**

**Last Word, Review?**

**Hikaru**


	4. Chapter 3: Breakfast and Ask-to-Go-Out?

**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna~! Yosh, menuju chapter ke-empat, dan pas ngeliat review.. Kayaknya pada seneng ya, Kiseki no Sedai kubuat jadi tunangan 'kamu'. Yah, saya juga seneng sih XD/dor. Oke, tanpa basa-basi, selamat menikmati~!**

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Ai haikawa: **Hohoho, saya memang update kilat kalau ide saya ngucur dan gak kena WB~ Chapter ini mengkhusus-kan moment Akashi lho! Silahkan dibaca ya~ Sampe akhir natal? Waduh, saya kurang tahu apa ide saya berhasil nyampe sana atau nggak, tapi pasti diusahakan chapter nya memang banyak kok :D

**Fujoayachan: **Meskipun males login tp masih mau review sok-sok aja atuh :*/emotnya. Nanti, bakalan ada chapter tersendirinya, misalnya kamu milih Midorima, nanti ada ending kalau kamu sama Midorima kayak gimana, macam-macam Otome Game gitu lah~/dzig. Sip, ini udah dilanjut~ :D

**Gak mau sebut nama: **Review terpanjang yang saya dapat! Duh, makasih ya udah mau review~! Ah, saya memang mencoba menyesuaikan plot cerita saya dengan kehidupan sehari-hari, jadi kesan 'Harem' nya berasa~/jduag. Oh, yang itu 'To' nya memang kayak gitu kan artinya 'Untuk my Sweetest Daughter' ya kan? Klo from, malah dari 'kamu' dong? Tapi nanti saya coba check lagi, makasih atas perkataannya. Tenang, meskipun author Fujo, tapi ini tidak ada sho-ai ataupun yaoi. Dan oh yes, ending nanti berbeda-beda dan disiapkan chapter per chapter. So, kamu bisa lihat bagaimana kamu memilih karakter dan ending yang berbeda! Sip, sama-sama~

**Unknown Reader: **Mimpi mas(?), soalnya Cuma ada di cerita saya doang/jeger. Ada moment khusus bareng Akashi disini, silakan dinikmati~ Kalo ada kesempatan lain, mungkin saya bakalan bikin cerita berbeda dengan main pair AkashixReader, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja./dikirabioskop

**Miyazawa Akane: **Review dua kali yang isinya berbeda, seneng deh :*/stop. Ada moment Akashi di chapter ini, enjoy ya~ Dan, school life 'kamu' bakalan penuh dengan full 'Harem' oleh GoM! Dan saya bakalan buat beragam twist disini sebelum cerita benar-benar selesai, jadi nikmati selalu ya~! Dan sip, ini udah dilanjutin~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Akashi bakalan kubuat jadi penyuka jarum jahit lebih dari gunting kalau Kuroko no Basuke punya saya. Sayang, KnB punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan punya saya.

**Summary: **Sudah hampir seminggu sejak perkataanmu itu, dan kamu mulai terbiasa dengan sikap-sikap mereka. _Weekend _pertama mu dengan mereka, sarapan pagi yang ramai, pertengkaran dan ajakan pergi dari Aomine? GoMxReader! DLDR!

* * *

**6 Miracles in School?!**

**Chapter 3: Breakfast Morning and Ask-to-Go-Out from Aomine?**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekai de Ichiban no Hime-sama! So iu-**

Kamu mematikan alarm _Handphone _mu dan bangun dari kasurmu. Kamu menguap, mengedip-ngedipkan matamu sekali dua kali, dan melihat kalender. 15 Mei. Ah, kamu menyadari sudah hampir seminggu mereka berenam, _Kiseki no Sedai_, menyusup ke hari-hari normalmu. Dan, tidak lupa, perkataanmu yang membuat mereka _Harem _besar-besaran terhadapmu.

'_Kalau kalian mau menjadi pasanganku nanti... Kalau begitu kalian harus benar-benar membuat aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara kalian!'_

Setelah perkataan itu, semuanya terjadi. Akashi yang selalu tiba-tiba menyerangmu dengan ciuman di seluruh tempat (kecuali bagian bawah dan bibir), Kuroko yang suka memelukmu dan mengelus kepalamu (Yang entah mengapa kamu tidak mempunyai alasan untuk marah kepadanya), Kise yang suka datang ke kelasmu dan menerjangmu dan membuat _Fans-fans _di sekolahmu marah terhadapmu, Midorima yang selalu memberimu _Lucky Item _yang katanya harus kamu bawa, Aomine yang selalu nyaris memegang 'bagian' mu (dan tentu saja kamu menendangnya keras-keras begitu dia melakukannya) dan Murasakibara yang selalu memakan bagianmu, dan terkadang melahap apa yang sedang ditahan oleh mulutmu. Dan itu, sangat membuatmu lelah.

Ya, mana bisa kamu melupakan kata-katamu itu? Mereka berenam yang akan menjadi calon tunangan kamu. Dan kamu harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka saat natal nanti. Dan sekarang? Kamu memperhatikan kalender itu sekali lagi. Pertengahan bulan Mei. Sebentar lagi mau musim panas. Kamu menghela nafas, dan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukamu. Mengelapnya dengan handuk, dan kamu turun ke bawah.

Sepi dan sunyi masih ada di rumahmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya ramai dipenuhi oleh teriakan. Teriakan apa saja? Cukup bermacam-macam, mungkin kalau kamu ingin mengingatnya lagi, sudah tidak bisa dihitung oleh jarimu saking banyaknya teriakan di dalam rumah ini.

Kamu turun dari tangga, kamu sempat menduga kalau yang lain belum bangun dari tidur mereka masing-masing, karena kamu sempat mendengar dengkuran keras dari salah satu kamar mereka. Lebih tepatnya di kamar Aomine.

—Yah, setidaknya kamu bangun kedua paling pagi setelah lelaki pemilik mata _Heterochrome_ itu.

"Akashi-_kun_?" tanyamu melihat si pemilik surai merah itu sedang meminum teh di meja makan. Akashi, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menghadap ke arahmu dan tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali kalau kamu tidak melihatnya dengan saksama.

"Ah, -name-. _Ohayou_," sapanya.

"_Ohayou_."

"Bangunmu cukup pagi. Padahal ini hari libur."

"Aku memang terbiasa bangun pagi meskipun itu hari libur."

"Ah, _souka. _Kebiasaan yang bagus, mungkin kau bisa tularkan kebiasaanmu itu ke Daiki atau Ryouta."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi akan kucoba."

"Hn."

Kamu mengangguk dan mengambil gelas dari lemari dapurmu. Kamu mengambil plastik kopi instan yang ada di kulkasmu, dan menyeduhnya. Tentu saja, kamu memakaikan kopi mu itu dengan _Creamer _dan gula dengan perbandingan 2:3. Kamu mengaduknya, membawa kopi itu dan duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Kopi? Kenapa tidak teh? Teh lebih sehat." Kata Akashi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminum kopi saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus." Jawabmu.

"Gulanya banyak sekali, kau tahu kau bisa kena penyakit kalau kau memakai banyak gula?"

"..Itu karena kopi terlalu pahit. Makanya aku memakai banyak gula."

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"a-Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan!" mukamu sedikit memerah karena malu dan sedikit kesal. Akashi memperhatikanmu sebentar dan kemudian tertawa. Akashi? Tertawa?

"k-Kenapa tertawa?! Ini tidak lucu tahu!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kepikiran kalau ke-_Tsundere_-an Shintarou ternyata bisa menular."

"a-Aku tidak _Tsundere!_"

"Seorang _Tsundere _tidak akan mengakui kalau dirinya mempunyai sifat _Tsundere _–name-"

"..."

"Aku ini selalu benar, ya kan?" Kamu menggembungkan pipimu dan menghadap ke arah samping. Kalau kamu tidak memikirkan soal _Tsundere _nya kamu, mungkin kamu akan menyadari kalau Akashi mengabadikan muka merahmu dan menjadikannya _Wallpaper _dengan _Handphone _nya.

Kamu menyeruput minummu dan sekali lagi, melihat kamar-kamar di lantai atas. Mereka masih tertidur, kecuali Akashi. Merasa sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di rumah itu, kamu memutuskan untuk membuatkan mereka semua dan kamu sendiri sarapan. Kamu bangkit dari kursimu dan menuju ke dapur. Akashi memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan datarnya itu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya nya.

"Aku ingin masak. Sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan bangun dan pasti meminta sarapan."

"Ah, begitu. Mau memasak apa?"

"Hmm.. Aku tidak begitu tahu. Ada usul Akashi-_kun_?" Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak. Kamu hanya menatapnya menunggu balasan darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau _Pancake_?" Usulnya. Kamu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beruntung, itu makanan yang paling bisa kamu buat.

"Boleh. Pakai sirup _Mapple _tidak apa-apa kan?" Akashi mengangguk. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke atas. Kamu menatapnya heran.

"Mau kemana?"

"Membangunkan mereka. Daripada kita menunggu mereka bangun, lebih baik mereka yang menunggumu selesai masak, bukan?" Kamu hanya mengangguk.

Kamu mengambil mentega, telur, tepung, susu, _Vanilla Escent, _dan sirup _Mapple _dari kulkas. Kamu memecahkan telur, memasukkan tepung, susu, dan lain-lain ke dalam mangkuk. Kamu mengaduknya, dan menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan mentega.

"_Ohayou_. Kamu memasak apa –name—_san_?" Kamu nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk adonan _Pancake _mu dan menghadap ke samping.

"K-Kuroko-_kun!_ Jangan mengejutkan ku seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku sudah disini daritadi sejak Akashi-_kun _naik ke atas."

"l-Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?!"

"Aku sudah berbicara padamu daritadi, tapi karena kamu sedang memasak, aku kira kau tidak ingin diganggu."

"..." Kamu menghela nafas. Kamu memperhatikan Kuroko sekali lagi. Rambutnya yang berantakan dikarenakan entah-apa-dan-bagaimana-alasannya itu membuatmu nyaris tertawa, kalau tidak ada orangnya.

"Rapihkan rambutmu dulu, nanti kita sarapan bersama setelah itu." Kuroko mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi_._ Kamu melanjutkan memasakmu. Membolak-balikkan _Pancake _nya, dan kalau sudah matang, menambahkan adonan baru lagi.

"-name—_chin _sedang masak apa?" kamu mendengar namamu disebutkan seperti itu dan menghadap ke arah suara. Murasakibara dengan muka mengantuknya menatapmu sambil tersenyum polos.

'_Benar-benar seperti bayi...' _batinmu.

"a-Ah, aku memasak _Pancake_, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"_Pancake? _Wah, porsiku nanti yang banyak ya –name—_chin_.."

"Tentu saja Murasakibara-_kun_, porsimu yang paling banyak." Ucapmu tersenyum. Murasakibara duduk di tempatnya, dan membuka bungkus _maiubo _kesukaannya.

"Ah! Bisakah kau membantuku mengambil 7 piring?" Murasakibara mengangguk dan mengambil piring dari lemari. Dia memberinya kepadamu, dan kamu menaruhnya di meja sesuai dengan urutan. Tentu saja Akashi yang paling pertama (Karena kamu tahu kamu akan diberikan gunting melayang darinya kalau bukan piring dia yang 'memimpin'), lalu Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan paling terakhir kamu sendiri. Masing-masing piring terdapat tiga tumpuk _Pancake (_Kecuali Murasakibara kamu beri dia 7 tumpuk).

Setelah beberapa saat, Midorima turun kebawah sambil membawa boneka _Hello Kitty _ukuran besar(Yang kemungkinan itu adalah _Lucky Item_ untuk ramalannya hari ini). Kamu merasa semuanya sudah turun, kecuali Aomine, Kise, dan Akashi. Kamu menaikkan sebelah alismu, kenapa Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine bisa lama seperti itu.

"Murasakibara-kun, Aomine, Kise-_kun_, dan Akashi-_kun_ masih di atas ya? Kok lama?" tanyamu. Murasakibara berhenti memakan _Maiubo _nya dan menatap ke arah samping.

"..Aka-_chin_ membutuhkan teknik khusus yang paling terakhir kalau mau membangunkan Kise-_chin _dan Mine-_chin_." Jawabnya.

"Tekhnik khusus?" Sebelum Murasakibara atau Midorima sempat menjawab, kamu mendengar suara dan terdapat getar-getaran dari lantai atas. Lalu, kamu mendengar teriakan.

"AAAAAAHHH! BAIKLAH AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUN! AKASHI_CCHI_ JANGAN LEMPARKAN GUNTING LAGI AKU SUDAH BANGUN-_SSU!"_

Hening sesaat, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari atas. Kise turun dari lantai atas, dengan muka pucat seakan-akan nyawanya hampir habis.

"Kise-_kun_? Mukamu seperti habis dibunuh." Tanyamu.

"..Aku memang hampir dibunuh –name-_cchi_. Sudahlah.. jangan tanya itu lagi-_ssu_."

"Uhh... Yasudah." Kamu melihat Kise duduk di kursinya sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat kamu dengar. Dan kemudian, kamu mendengar suara pintu terbuka lagi, dan disusul oleh teriakan.

"AKU MENGERTI! AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUN! AKASHI JANGAN! APAPUN SELAIN GUNTING YANG AKAN MENANCAP ITU!"

—Dan kamu mulai mengerti teknik khusus Akashi.

Aomine turun duluan dan disusul oleh Akashi yang sedang membersihkan guntingnya dengan saputangan. Kamu _sweatdrop _melihat pemandangan itu. Kamu putuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan membuka sirup _Mapple_. Tapi, tutup botolnya itu susah untuk dibuka.

'_k-Kok susah ya..._' batinmu. Kamu mengambil pisau untuk membukanya. Kamu mencoba mengiris tutup botol itu, tapi..

!

"a-Ah!" kamu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pisaumu. Dan tanpa ditunggu (Dan kamu memang tidak menunggunya juga) selama beberapa detik, Akashi datang menghampirimu sambil membawa gunting yang terus dimain-mainkannya.

"Ada apa? Ryouta mengagetkanmu? Atau Aomine yang mau menyentuh 'bagian'mu?" Kamu sempat memerah saat Akashi mengatakan 'bagian' mu. Ya, kau tahu maksud dan rasa kekhawatiran dibalik suara datarnya, tapi tetap saja perkataan itu memalukan menurutmu.

"t-Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya keiris pisau saja." Ucapmu tersenyum dan menunjukkan jarimu yang berdarah. Akashi memperhatikan jarimu yang berdarah itu sesaat. Kamu membalikkan badanmu dan membuka salah satu lemari dapur.

"Aku akan mengambil plester, tunggu sebent-" perkataanmu terhenti karena pergelangan tanganmu ditarik oleh Akashi dan membuat muka mu dekat dengannya beberapa inci. Mukamu berasa panas, kau ingin memalingkan mukamu dari hadapannya, tapi mata _Heterochrome _nya yang menatapmu lurus seolah-olah memerintahkan matamu untuk tidak berpaling darinya. Akashi mengangkat jarimu yang berdarah, menatapnya sekali lagi, dan menjilatnya. Mukamu merasa semakin panas lagi ketika kamu merasa lidah Akashi yang dingin itu sedikit menari-nari di sekitar lukamu itu. Lalu ia melepaskan mulutnya, mengambil plester, dan membalutkannya ke jarimu.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Bukankah kamu tidak seceroboh itu?" Tanyanya.

"a-Aku hanya ingin membuka sirup _Mapple _ini, tapi karena tutupnya terlalu kencang, aku memakai pisau, dan tanganku tergelincir dan tidak sengaja mengiris jariku." Katamu sambil mengangkat pisau dan botol sirup _mapple _itu. Akashi menghela nafas, dan menggunakan guntingnya (dengan sangat handal seperti yang kamu ketahui) untuk membuka botolnya. Dan memberikannya lagi padamu.

"A-Ah.. _Arigatou_..." katamu sambil menerima botolnya lagi. Kamu menuangkan sirup _mapple _di piring berisi _Pancake-Pancake _itu, lalu dengan bantuan Akashi, kamu membawa piring-piring itu ke meja makan.

"Sarapan siap." Ucapmu dengan tersenyum kecil. Yang lain menatapmu dengan muka berbinar, menerima piring yang kamu berikan, dan disantap dengan lahap.

"Aku merasa di surga, rasa _Pancake _buatan –name-_cchi _lebih enak dari semua masakan yang diberikan oleh _fans-fans _ku-_ssu~_!" Ucap Kise disela-sela suapannya.

"Oi Kise, kamu nyaris menyipratkan ludahmu ke makananku! Itu jorok tahu!" Ucap Aomine sambil menyingkirkan piringnya dari 'serangan' Kise.

"_Lucky Item _untuk Cancer hari ini adalah masakan buatan Taurus. Jadi, jangan harap aku memakannya karena senang-_nanodayo_." Padahal, dalam hatinya, Midorima senang bukan main memakan makanan buatanmu. Masakan buatan Taurus? Isi ramalan _Oha-Asa _mu tidak berkata itu Midorima. Dan bukankah kamu sudah membawa boneka _Hello Kitty _ukuran besar sebagai _Lucky Item _mu hari ini? _Tsundere_ memang tidak bisa ditebak (*Author dilempar boneka*)

"Masakan –name—_chin _memang yang paling enak.." katanya sambil melahap P_ancake_ 7 tumpuk itu. Kamu hanya tersenyum dan mengelap sisa-sisa makanannya dengan serbet di meja makan.

Kamu memakan _Pancake _mu tanpa bersuara. Di otakmu masih teringat jelas saat Akashi menjilat lukamu itu. Kamu merasakan mukamu masih memanas lagi. Belum lagi orang yang daritadi kamu pikirkan itu berada di samping kananmu makansarapannya dengan tenang. Kamu meliriknya sedikit, dan merasa diperhatikan, Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya ke kamu. Kontak mata terjadi, dan segera kamu mengalihkan pandangan matamu dan memakan sarapanmu lebih cepat. Tidak menyadari Akashi sempat menyeringai kepadamu.

**-Skip Time-**

Kamu mengganti-ganti _Program-Program _di TV secara malas. Kamu tidak mempunyai kerjaan. Kise sedang ada pekerjaan, Kuroko pergi ke Toko Buku dengan Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara ke toko 24 jamyang berhubungan Midorima memang sedang mencari _Lucky Item _dan Murasakibara sedang mencari _snack _nya, seperti biasa. Dan kamu? Dia di rumah, bersama Aomine di ruang tamu. Dan bosan.

'_Jam segini.. Oh iya! Drama cinta itu!' _kamu mengambil _Remote TV _yang ada di meja. Dan tanganmu bersentuhan dengan tangan yang lain. Bukan, bukan tanganmu. Tanganmu tidak segelap itu warnanya. Kamu melirik ke arah samping, dan sesuai dugaanmu, Aomine yang menyentuh _Remote _itu.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" Tanyamu.

"Ada acara yang lagi kupengen tonton. Jadi, mau kuganti." Jawabnya.

"Acara apa?"

"_Miss_ _World 20xx. _Ada banyak cewek-cewek berdada besar jadi aku pengen tonton."

"d-Dasar mesum! Dan tidak, aku mau nonton _Under the Falling Leaves _yang sekarang adalahEpisode terbarunya!"

"Ha? Drama cinta itu? Tontonan anak kecil ditonton."

"Itu tontonan anak kecil! Daripada nonton cewek-cewek yang jalan mondar-mandir!"

"Tapi dadanya besar, jadi tidak apa."

"Itu bukan 'tidak apa' _Aho_mine!"

Pertengkaran sempat terjadi antara kamu dan Aomine dikarenakan acara favorit kamu dan dia bentrokan (bahasanya.. ==") satu sama lain. Dan kamu terbesit ide yang menurutmu lumayan cemerlang untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pakai cara damai?" katamu. Aomine menatapmu.

"Haa? Cara damai? Ini aja kita gak damai."

"Cara damai, dengan _Jan-ken-Pon!_"

"Itu? Tch, mainan anak kecil. Pantas saja dadamu tidak pernah besar."

"A-Apa?! Dasar mesum! Dan lagipula, apa itu berarti.. kamu takut aku mengalahkanmu?" muka Aomine mengerut.

"Heh. _The one who can beat me is me_. Meskipun ini bukan tentang basket, pasti tetap saja aku yang akan menang. Menyerah sajalah." Kamu menyeringai.

"Lihat saja dulu." Ucapmu menyeringai. Aomine dan kamu mengambil posisi.

"_Jan-!_"

"_Ken-_"

"_PON!_"

...

"AKU MENANG!" Kamu loncat-loncat kegirangan karena kamu berhasil meng-'gunting' 'kertas' nya Aomine. Aomine tertunduk pasrah karena dia mengeluarkan kertas.

"'_The one who can beat me is me'_? _But you lost to me. Don't speak so high for yourself_.." Ucapmu menyeringai.

"Aku ini nggak terlalu bisa bahasa inggris. Mentang-mentang menang suit doang bangga."

"Yang penting aku bisa nonton. Wee!" Kamu menjulurkan lidahmu mengejek Aomine lagi. Aomine yang kesal hanya ikut menonton acaramu sampai habis, dengan sedikit komentar-komentar yang membuatmu melempar penghapus ke arahnya.

"Tokoh utama ceweknya dadanya rata amat. Kasian yang jadi cowoknya." Kamu melemparkan penghapus.

"Ini apa coba gara-gara ngeliat cowoknya bareng sama cewek berdekatan gitu tokoh utamanya jadi nangis? Cengeng amat." Lemparan lagi.

"Apaan nih, katanya gak mau maafin, tapi tadi tokoh utama peluk dia dan—Graah! –name-! Kau tidak perlu melemparkanku penghapus! Dan dapat darimana penghapus sebanyak itu?!" Aomine berhasil menangkap penghapus yang kamu lemparkan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Hmph. Habisnya, kamu terlalu banyak komentar. Dan itu... rahasia pribadi." Kamu memberikan seringaian mu (dan sedikit mencoba gaya Akashi) ke Aomine. Aomine yang melihatmu malah tertawa.

"ke-Kenapa malah tertawa?!"

"Ahahahaha, kamu seperti ingin menjadi seperti Akashi tapi kau tidak bisa! Dan lagipula, kamu tidak mempunyai aura yang mengintimidasi seperti dia! Akashi itu _Oni _tahu, menyeramkan, sadis, te-"

SYUUT! JLEB!

Kamu dan Aomine dengan cepat dan refleks menyingkirkan muka kalian dari sesuatu yang dilemparkan. Rambutmu sedikit terpotong, dengan sedikit rasa takut kamu dan Aomine menatap bersamaan, dan melihat tembok belakang kalian berdua. Terdapat gunting berwarna merah, mengkilap yang menambah kesan kesadisannya, tertancap di tembok itu. Kamu dan Aomine mengarahkan pandangan kalian berdua ke depan, dan melihat Kuroko dan Akashi yang sedang menyeringai sambil memegang gunting yang lain di salah satu tangannya.

Bener-bener deh. Berapa gunting yang dimiliki Akashi untuk melakukan ini dari tadi pagi sih? Kalian berdua memikirkan hal itu.

"Sepertinya mengataiku seperti itu menyenangkan ya Daiki. *snip* Bisa aku dengarkan kalimat *snip* selanjutnya?" kata Akashi sambil memain-mainkan gunting di tangan kanannya. Aomine menggeleng cepat. Akashi berjalan ke arah tembok dan mengambil gunting yang tertancap disitu. Lalu dia berjalan kearahmu. Takut apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi yang sedang dalam _'Angry-Mode'_nya, kamu menutup matamu. Tapi, hal yang kamu duga tidak terjadi. Malahan, kamu merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh kepalamu dan mengelus-ngelus rambutmu. Kamu membuka matamu, dan mendapati Akashi yang mengelus rambutmu dengan muka sedikit-datar-sedikit-khawatir nya yang sangat jarang.

"Aku hanya ingin menyakiti Daiki. Tapi tadi aku sempat memotong beberapa helai rambutmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Akashi meminta maaf? Bahkan Aomine dan Kuroko yang disitu sedikit terkejut atas permintaan maaf dari Akashi. Karena Akashi yang justru suka membuat orang-orang meminta maaf kepadanya, malah meminta maaf terhadapmu.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya beberapa helai saja." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum. Akashi masih menatapmu dengan muka datarnya itu. Lalu, ia mendekati mukanya ke arah dirimu. Kamu yang terkejut menutup matamu. Mukamu memanas karena kamu merasakan mukanya semakin dekat dan nafasnya mulai terasa. Jantungmu berdebar-debar. Dan kamu merasa sesuatu menempel di atas dahimu. Kamu membuka matamu, melihat ke atas, dan melihat Akashi mencium dahi mu.

"hu-Huwaaa! Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku lagi?!"

"Agar aku bisa melihat mukamu yang _Tsundere _itu." Ucapnya menyeringai. Mukamu semakin memanas.

"t-_Tsundere janai!"_

Aomine dan Kuroko memperhatikanmu dengan saksama. Mereka sedikit menatapmu dan Akashi dengan cemburu (Meskipun Kuroko dapat menutupinya dengan tampang datarnya itu). Aomine tampak memikirkan sesuatu lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, yang lain pun datang secara bergiliran.

**-Night Time-**

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Kamu yang tiba-tiba bangun karena merasa haus, turun ke lantai bawah dan ke dapur. Gelap dan sunyi, ya wajar saja. Yang lain pasti sudah tidur, dan hanya kamu yang terbangun sendiri. Saat kamu sampai di lantai bawah, kamu melihat lampu dapur menyala. Kamu menaikkan sebelah alis matamu. Seingatmu, setelah makan malam dan berkumpul-kumpul di ruang tamu, Akashi sudah meminta(memerintah) Kise untuk mematikan lampu dan sudah Kise lakukan. Kalau begitu, kenapa menyala? Apa ada seseorang disana? Kamu mengintip sedikit kedalam.

Aomine duduk di kursi meja makan membelakangimu dengan segelas air putih di mejanya. Tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kamu menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan dan Aomine menghadap ke arahmu.

"-name-"

"_Konbanwa._" Ucapmu sambil tersenyum, kamu mengambil gelas di lemari, menuangkan air, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kamu meminum sebentar, dan Aomine tampak memperhatikanmu. Kamu yang merasa diperhatikan sedikit merasa risih.

"Umm.. Ada apa?" Kamu bertanya ke Aomine. Sempat terkejut dengan perkataanmu, dia hanya menggeleng sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Uhh.. tidak. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disini? Ini sudah malam tahu. Akashi bisa saja memarahimu karena belum tidur."

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan lagipula, aku hanya kehausan."

"Memang tidur bisa haus apa? Manusia aneh."

"Kamu yang aneh, _Aho_mine."

"Tch, masih suka ngejek ya."

"Kau sendiri juga begitu."

"Hah? Memangnya aku ngejek apa coba ke kamu?"

"...'dada kecil'." Kamu memberikan tatapan tajam sejenak ke Aomine dan menghela nafas. Kamu dan Aomine selalu terbiasa saling bertengkar dan diakhiri dengan salah satu di antara kalian terdiam atau bahasa gaulnya adalah.. 'kicep'. Kamu sedikit penasaran, bagaimana cara kamu bisa mungkin sedikit saja akrab dengan Aomine.

"Hei, -name-." Perkataan Aomine sempat mengembalikanmu dari lamunanmu.

"Ya?"

"Besok malam."

"Haa?"

"Besok malam. Kau tidak sibuk kan?"

"Besok malam? Nggak sih, kalau pekerjaan rumahku udah dikerjain siang-siangnya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau bisa?"

"Kemana? Tumben banget ngajakin."

"Dih, jawab aja susah amat. Kamu mau apa nggak?" Kamu memikirkan ajakan Aomine sejenak. Mungkin, ini salah satu cara Aomine untuk mendekatkan dirinya padamu. Mungkin, ini bisa berhasil. Kamu menatap Aomine dan mengangguk.

"Oke. Jam 7?" Aomine menyeringai.

"Jam 7. Dan jangan ngomong ke yang lain. Terlebih Akashi." Kamu mengangguk.

"Oke." Meskipun kamu sedikit bingung kenapa Aomine memintamu untuk merahasiakannya, tapi menurutmu tidak masalah. Toh, Akashi dan yang lainnya masih tidur kan? Apalagi kamar mereka di lantai dua. Pasti tidak akan kedengaran.

—Kecuali kalau ada seseorang yang memang tidak mempunyai keberadaan yang kuat datang di saat yang salah dan mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Aomine.

"Melakukan langkah yang besar sendirian itu tidak baik lho.. Aomine-_kun_."

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Oke! Here's the chapter 4! Yak, menurut kalian, siapa yang nguping pembicaraan 'kamu' dan Aomine? Pasti pada tahu dong ya? Ya kan? Ya kan?/authormaksa. Oke-oke, sepertinya chapter hari ini sedikit lebih pendek dari yang kemarin, tapi gak masalah kan ya? Hehehe, kemungkinan chapter depan akan muncul di hari yang sama. Saya bakalan berusaha untuk ngupdate ini seminggu sekali, itu kalau memang saya lagi gak WB. Pokoknya, pasti bakalan update deh! Oke, yang bawah adalah Omake, dan sekian dari chapter 4~!**

* * *

**Omake**

Kejadian saat siang setelah pertengkaranmu dan Aomine..

Murasakibara berjalan pelan di sekitar lantai dua hanya sekedar untuk iseng-iseng. Melewati ruangannya Akashi, ruangnya Midorima, ruangnya Kise, ruangnya Aomine, dan terakhir, ruangan yang kamu tempati. Murasakibara menghentikan jalannya dan memakan cemilannya ketika dia mendengar suara kecil yang terdengar dari kamarmu.

'_itu suara apa ya? Kok kayak suara nangis gitu?' _Murasakibara menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruanganmu.

"Huhuhu..." isakan tangismu terdengar pelan di telinga Murasakibara.

'_-name—_chin _kok nangis? Kenapa ya?'_

"Huhuhu... Sumpah itu Kise nya jahat bener.. Katanya dia cinta, itu kenapa... Huwaaaa..." tangisanmu semakin terdengar di telinga Murasakibara. Terdiam sejenak, Murasakibara menjauh dari ruangan yang kamu tempati dengan aura yang pekat mengelilinginya.

'_Kise-chin buat –name—chin nangis. Gak bisa dimaafin.' _

**-Sementara Itu-**

'_Itu fanfic bagus bener.. ternyata kesalahpahaman nya si fem!Kuroko toh.. Ampe nangis aku..' _kamu mengambil tisu di sebelah laptopmu dan tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan minta tolong yang asalnya dari Kise. Kamu menaikkan sebelah alismu karena heran.

—Kamu tidak tahu, kalau tangisanmu tadi membuat Murasakibara salah paham.

**Last Word!**

**Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 4: Night-Viewing Sky

**Aku kembali! Maaf lama! Sebenernya saya niat nyelesain chapter ini setelah UKK selesai waktu kelas 8, tapi saya malah ngaret-ngaret sendiri gara-gara keasyikan jadi **_**Silent Reader**_** di fandom ini*author nangis sambil gigit saputangan*/jeger/jorokheh. Tapi, chapter terbaru sudah tersedia! Dan, bagi kalian yang menunggu moment tersendiri bersama Aomine, ini dia! Oh, dan tentu saja, saya selipkan moment kecil dengan seseorang sebelum moment penting! Sip, langsung aja tanpa basa-basi, Happy reading~!**

**Sebenernya saya kepikiran buat masukin Kagami/Momoi atau dua-duanya disini, kira-kira gimana readers? Tambahin atau nggak~? Saya bakalan masukin konflik kok tenang~ Tidak akan saya buat fanfic dengan doki2 fluff semata, bakalan ada yang bikin seru lagi~! Konflik ada di pikiran saya tentunya kufufufufu~/dor**

**Saya bahagia banget sudah mendapatkan review sebanyak ini saat saya belum melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk yang me-review, fav, dan follow, terima kasih banyak! Maaf gak bisa jawab satu-satu, tapi aku sayang sama kalian semua yang nge-review, arigatou~! ;7;**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kiseki no Sedai sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya mempunyai plot ini dan bukan apa-apa lagi.**

**Summary: **Kuroko yang OOC, dan Aomine yang mengajakmu pergi malam ini. Aomine ngatain kamu ge-er?! /JEPRET!/"...Tetsuya"/"Aku yang memungutnya"/"Arigatou, Aomine"/DLDR!

* * *

**6 Miracles in School?!**

**Chapter 4: Night-Viewing Sky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afternoon, 14.00 PM**

Kamu, yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu menatap jam dengan tatapan yang tidak sabaran. Kamu merasa kalau waktu berjalan begitu lambat, padahal kamu sudah melakukan banyak hal dari tadi pagi. Seperti memasak untuk laki-laki berambut pelangi, menemani Kuroko ke toko buku, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu.

Kamu menghela nafas. Kamu merasa kalau kamu tidak terlalu memikirkan permintaan Aomine yang mengajakmu pergi malam ini, tapi entah kenapa kamu tidak bisa berhenti melihat waktu dan merasa (sangat)tidak sabaran menunggu malam tiba.

Kamu kembali memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine saat kamu dan dia 'kencan' nanti malam. Apa dia akan membawamu ke restoran mahal dan bersikap _gentle_? Tidak. Aomine tidak akan ke restoran mahal. Dia lebih memilih untuk membuang uangnya untuk membeli majalah 'Mai-chan' itu dibanding mentraktirmu makan. Diajak ke _Love Hotel _lalu melakukan 'itu'? Kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dengan cepat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mereka belum cukup umur dan Aomine tidak semesum itu untuk bertindak. Tapi.. bisa jadi kan? Malam-malam. Kamu disuruh merahasiakannya dari yang lain. Cukup memberikan bukti. Tidak! Hindari pemikiranmu yang sudah diambang batas itu! Aomine tidak akan seperti itu! ..Tapi.. itu mungkin kan?

"Ah _mou_! Berhentilah berpikir hal-hal bodoh seperti itu! _Aho_mine itu tidak akan seperti itu!" kamu teriak keras dan _head bang_ ke meja berulang kali. Meskipun sakit, kamu berpikir mungkin itu akan membuat pikiran tentang hal-hal seperti itu menghilang.

Kamu menghela nafas. Kamu memperhatikan jam kembali. Rumah tampak sunyi. Ya, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, dan Murasakibara sedang keluar entah kemana. Kise, seperti biasa, melakukan _part-time job _nya sebagai model. Dan Kuroko? ..Dia menghilang. Bahkan kamu heran dia dimana. Yang ada di rumahmu, hanya ada kamu, suara jam berdetik, dan suara seruput orang sedang minum.

...Tunggu. Orang minum?

Kamu mengarahkan pandanganmu ke depan. Laki-laki yang hanya tinggi beberapa cm darimu duduk di depanmu sambil menyeruput _Vanilla Milkshake _nya. Kamu nyaris jatuh dari kursimu karena kaget dengan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"_Doumo_." Sapanya yang dibilang seperti biasa.

"k-Kuroko-_kun_! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Beberapa menit sebelum kamu berteriak tentang Aomine-_kun_. Aku sudah menyapamu tapi kamu tidak sadar."

"A-ah _souka_... m-Maaf baru sadar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa."

Kamu hanya mengangguk kecil dan diam. Sejujurnya, dari antara semua, kamu masih kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan Kuroko. Kamu dengannya memang yah, sama-sama dicalonkan untuk menjadi tunangan. Tapi, kamu merasa hubunganmu dengannya hampir mirip dengan teman biasa. Sahabat malah. Kamu belum bisa merasakan debaran kencang seperti Akashi dan yang lain. Bahkan, kamu saja masih belum bisa membuat dirimu lebih menyadari dengan keberadaannya Kuroko. Dia bisa saja muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Kamu menghela nafas. Kamu tidak bisa memikirkan topik yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"-name—_san_." Lamunanmu berhenti dan mengarahkan pandanganmu ke Kuroko.

"Ya?" tanyamu. Kuroko menatapmu lurus. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di sampingmu. Dan entah kenapa, dia merentangkan tangannya di sekitar kepalamu dan membuatmu bersenderan di pundaknya. Kamu sedikit kaget. Kamu ingin kembali duduk seperti biasa tapi karena tangannya yang lebih besar darimu itu menahanmu, kamu tidak bisa apa-apa lagi dan mengikuti kemauannya. Diam-diam, kamu merasakan kalau posisi seperti ini nyaman.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kuroko-_kun_. Ada apa?" tanyamu. Kuroko diam sejenak. Lalu dia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepalamu.

"-name—_san..._ Nanti malam kamu akan pergi dengan Aomine-_kun_ kan?" Kamu terkejut dengan hal ini. Kuroko tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

"b-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyamu pelan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua kemarin malam." Jawabnya singkat.

"a-Ah, _Souka.._ Umm.. Kuroko-_kun_, bisakah kau merahasiakannya dari yang lain?" tanyamu. Kuroko mengangkat kembali tangannya dan kamu bisa duduk seperti biasa. Kamu menatapnya lurus ke matanya.

"Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi.. Aku sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakannya. Jadi.. bisakah?" kamu sedikit memohon terhadapnya. Kuroko menatapmu dengan diam. Dadamu sedikit berdetak dengan kencang menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko memegang tanganmu dan kepalanya berada di pundakmu. Mukamu memanas karena kamu dapat merasakan nafas dan bibir tipis Kuroko di pundakmu.

"K-Kuroko-_kun_?"

"..Tetsuya." Katanya.

"e-eh?"

"Panggil aku Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa dengan yang lain asalkan kamu mau memanggilku dengan nama depanku." Kuroko mengatakannya langsung kearah telingamu. Nafasnya yang terasa geli itu membuat mukamu semakin memanas.

"b-Baiklah.. Kuro—t-Tetsuya-_kun_." Kamu menjawab dengan pelan. Entah kenapa, meski kamu tidak melihatnya, kamu merasa kalau Kuroko tersenyum karena jawabanmu.

Kuroko kembali duduk seperti semula—meskipun masih memegang tanganmu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipimu dan mengelusnya pelan. Lalu, tanpa kamu duga, dia mencium dahimu pelan. Mukamu kembali memanas karena perlakuan Kuroko yang menurutmu sudah _Out of Character _saat ini.

"Muka –name- memerah. Manis deh." Katanya tiba-tiba. Kamu yang kaget karena kamu tidak mendengar embel-embel '–_san' _darinya membuatmu berteriak malu.

"m-_Mou_, jangan frontal seperti itu!"

"Tapi untuk apa aku berbohong. Menyenangkan lho, melihat muka –name- yang sedang merah tambah memerah seperti itu."

"t-Tetsuya-_kun_!"

**-Skip Time-**

Kamu bersiap-siap untuk jalan bersama dengan Aomine. 20 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Aomine sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu. Sore tadi, dia bilang padamu kalau rencananya dia akan pergi duluan agar kamu dan dia tidak ketahuan oleh Akashi—setidaknya untuk saat itu. Kamu hanya mengangguk setuju dengannya.

"Tumben Aomine bisa berpikiran seperti itu." Katamu sambil membenarkan pita yang berada di sekitar dadamu dan selesai. Kamu mencoba untuk berpose di depan cermin untuk memastikan apa bajumu sudah rapi atau belum.

Malam ini, kamu menggunakan baju model _One Piece _biru muda yang panjangnya di atas lututmu. Di sekitar dadamu, ada pita renda berwarna biru tua yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Kamu juga memakai celana putih selutut yang ujungnya ada motif bunga-bunga kecil. Meskipun hampir musim panas, malam ini cukup dingin. Makanya kamu memakai _cardigan _warna putih yang modelnya seperti jaket. Rambutmu kamu dibiarkan digerai. Yah, cukup _simple_, tapi kamu (meskipun tidak mau mengakuinya) ingin terlihat manis di depan Aomine. Kamu mengambil tas kecilmu lalu turun kebawah.

Saat kamu turun, Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Midorima. Karena kamu melihat mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kamu berencana untuk pergi diam-diam dan hanya meninggalkan pesan di meja makan.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu mengendap-ngendap seperti itu –name-_cchi_?"—Tapi sepertinya rencanamu hancur lebur karena pertanyaan polos dari Kise.

"a-Ah, aku tidak mengendap-ngendap. Hanya perasaanmu saja Kise-_kun_." Jawabmu tenang sambil menyembunyikan rasa panikmu di dalam hatimu. Akashi memperhatikanmu yang membuatmu begitu risih. Dia tidak akan mengetahui nya begitu saja kan? Dan lagi pula, Kuroko sudah berjanji denganmu akan tetap diam dengan satu syaratnya tadi.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini –name-?" tanya Akashi.

"Tadi Hori-_chan_ mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama diluar. Boleh kan?" kamu membuat-buat alasan agar Akashi tidak mencurigaimu untuk pergi malam-malam dengan Aomine.

"..." Akashi diam. Dia masih menatapmu dengan mata _Heterochrome _nya. Kamu merasakan keringat dinginmu mengalir. Akashi menghela nafas.

"Jam 10." Kamu mengedip-ngedipkan matamu seakan tidak yakin mendengar perkataan Akashi dengan benar.

"m-Maaf, tapi apa?"

"Kau boleh keluar, tapi kau harus sampai rumah paling malam jam 10." Kamu mau tidak mau mengeluarkan senyuman lebarmu. Kamu segera memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu rumah.

"_Jaa, Ittekimasu!_"

**BLAM!**

Akashi memperhatikan sekali lagi pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh dirimu. Menghela nafas, lalu menatap Kuroko. Kuroko yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Akashi. Akashi menyeringai.

"Aku ini tahu segalanya Tetsuya. Aku bahkan tahu kalau alasan –name- tadi itu sebenarnya hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk bertemu Daiki malam ini." Kuroko nyaris menjatuhkan minuman kesukaannya karena terkejut.

"...Lalu kenapa Akashi-_kun_ membiarkannya pergi?" tanyanya pelan. Akashi masih memakai seringainya di mukanya.

"Aku hanya membiarkan Daiki untuk bersenang-senang malam ini sebelum menu latihannya akan kutambahkan dua kali lipat." Kuroko merinding mendengar kata menu latihan yang akan dilipat gandakan. Sedang Akashi hanya menyeringai dan melihat jam.

'_Lagipula.. Bukan kompetisi namanya kalau diriku terus me-monopolinya.' _Batin Akashi dan dia berdiri untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

**-Other Place, Near Maji Burger Restaurant-**

Kamu berlari kecil ke tempat tujuanmu, Maji Burger. Saat kamu sudah sampai, kamu mencari sosok laki-laki yang berkulit _tan _itu. Tidak sulit menemukannya, karena rambutnya yang biru tua itu yang paling mencolok diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Kamu berjalan mendekatinya. Aomine yang menyadari keberadaanmu hanya melambai ke sosokmu. Kamu mempercepat langkah mu.

"_Osoi na._ Berdandan itu kan tidak perlu lama-lama." Kata Aomine saat kamu sudah berada di sampingnya. Kamu menggembungkan pipimu.

"Aku tidak berdandan sama sekali Aomine. Dan yang membuatku lama itu karena aku berhasil dicegat oleh Akashi-_kun_." _Dan_ _terimakasih juga karena Kise-kun yang menghancurkan rencanaku untuk pergi diam-diam. _Kamu menambahkan kalimat terakhirmu itu di dalam batinmu. Kamu menghela nafas dan memperhatikan Aomine. Dia hanya memakai _jeans _hitam, _jacket _biru tua yang hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan sebuah _t-shirt _polos berwarna putih dibaliknya. Dan, dia memakai sepatu olahraganya entah mengapa.

"...Ada apa? Apa aneh dengan caraku berpakaian seperti ini?" Aomine merasa risih karena diperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Kamu hanya menatapnya dan mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.

"Tidak kok. Menurutku cukup keren." Aomine sedikit terkejut karena perkataanmu. Kalau ini bukan malam-malam dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu, mungkin kamu bisa melihat semburan merah tipis yang ada di sekitar mukanya.

Aomine berdeham sedikit dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lalu, tanpa diduga, dia menepuk-nepuk kepalamu, meskipun beda dengan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Kuroko, kamu menganggap kalau caranya yang keras itu menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau juga manis kok... Lumayanlah untuk seseorang yang berdada kecil." Entah mengapa, kamu tahu kalau dia mengataimu 'dada kecil' lagi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Kamu tertawa kecil dan menarik ujung jaket Aomine. Aomine yang ditarik menghadap ke arahmu lagi.

"Kau yang mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan, jadi kita mau kemana?" tanyamu tersenyum. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanmu, kamu malah dipegang pergelangan tangannya dan ditarik oleh Aomine. Kamu nyaris kehilangan keseimbanganmu karena tempo jalan Aomine yang lumayan cepat, tapi kamu berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali dirimu.

"_Mou_, Aomine, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kita mau kemana?" tanyamu. Kamu dapat melihat seringai kecil tertempel di mukanya. Dan tiba-tiba terjadi. Aomine menarik badanmu dalam pelukannya. Mukamu memanas. Dadamu berdebar keras. Kamu sempat khawatir kalau debaranmu itu bisa dirasakan Aomine dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan tahu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ini kejutan." Aomine membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telingamu. Mukamu semakin memanas. Aomine menyeringai dan menepuk-nepuk kepalamu. Lagi. Tunggu, sejak kapan Aomine mempunyai kebiasaan Akashi yang selalu menyeringai?

"Buahahahaha, mukamu kayak udang rebus tuh. Kau begitu tertarik padaku ya?!" Aomine tiba-tiba ketawa, bahkan dia malah mengacak-ngacak rambutmu. Kamu menggembungkan pipimu.

"k-Kalau aku membawa penghapus-penghapusku, aku sudah melemparkannya padamu, jangan salah sangka kalau aku tertarik padamu ya!" dan tawa Aomine semakin kencang dan kamu menginjak kaki nya kuat-kuat. Aomine sempat meringis karena kesakitan sebelum kamu dan Aomine akhirnya berjalan.

Kamu dan Aomine sudah jalan berdampingan selama beberapa lama. Kamu sadar kalau kalian berdua sudah menjauhi daerah yang kalian tinggali. Entah apa atau kenapa kakimu masih belum mengeluh karena kecapaian padahal kamu sudah jalan begitu jauh dan begitu lama.

"...Aomine, sampai kapan kita jalan seperti ini?" kamu bertanya padanya. Tapi dia hanya diam dan terus berjalan di depanmu. Kamu menghela nafas dan tetap mengikutinya.

Suasana hening. Kamu mulai tidak tahu daerah yang saat ini kamu lewati. Bahkan, daerah nya mulai tidak berpenghuni, hanya ada beberapa rumah disana. Kamu melihat ke sana kemari, tidak mengetahui kalau Aomine berhenti di tempat dan membuatmu menabraknya.

"h-Hey! Bilang-bilang kalau berhenti!" katamu sambil mengelus hidungmu yang kesakitan karena sempat menempel ke punggung Aomine. Kamu bingung karena Aomine yang mendadak berhenti. Pandangan depanmu terhalangi olehnya. Begitu kamu mau mencoba melihat arah depan dari arah samping, Aomine menutup matamu dengan salah satu tangannya, dan yang satu lagi seakan mengikat kedua tanganmu.

"e-Eh?! Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kamu berusaha melepaskan tanganmu dari genggaman tangannya, tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa. Kamu merasa Aomine menyeringai meskipun kamu tidak bisa melihat. Aomine mendekatkan mulutnya ke daun telingamu. Kamu bisa merasakan nafasnya yang geli itu.

"Ikuti saja arahanku oke? Kau hampir sampai ke kejutanmu." Katanya. Meskipun kamu masih bingung, tapi kamu putuskan untuk mengangguk dan percaya padanya. Aomine dengan pelan menuntunmu ke arah yang kurang kamu ketahui dengan pasti. Saat berjalan, kamu sempat merasa kalau perjalananmu itu sedikit menanjak. Kamu merasa Aomine berhenti dan mengangguk (meskipun kamu tidak melihatnya).

"Nah. Sudah sampai." Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari matamu, kamu sempat mengedip-ngedipkan matamu untuk membiasakan diri setelah pandanganmu ditutupi oleh Aomine, kamu melihat ke depan, lalu kau membulatkan matamu dengan takjub.

"i-Ini..."

"Heh. Keren kan?" Yang kamu lihat adalah pandangan langit malam dicampur dengan lampu-lampu kota, langit itu sendiri tampak cerah hingga menampilkan beragam bintang yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok bintang itu. Di sekitar bukit (menurutmu) itu terdapat satu pohon besar, yang daun-daun nya berguguran yang melengkapi pemandangan yang kamu lihat itu. Kamu begitu takjub sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Daripada bengong kayak apaan tahu gitu, mending duduk deh." Kamu sadar dari lamunanmu dan melihat Aomine sudah duduk di bawah pohon, menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengisyaratkanmu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kamu mengangguk, dan segera duduk disebelahnya.

Kamu, masih belum puas, memperhatikan pemandangan langit itu dengan berbinar-binar. Mukamu sedikit merona karena dinginnya malam itu, sambil tersenyum lembar. Kamu tidak menyadari, kalau Aomine sedari tadi memperhatikanmu. Aomine teringat sesuatu, dan mengambil barang yang ada di sakunya dan menusuk pipi kirimu untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Kamu menengok ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyamu.

"Nih." Aomine meletakkan sesuatu di tanganmu, dan setelah kau menerimanya, kau sadar kalau itu _Handphone _mu, yang baru kau ingat kau sempat menjatuhkannya saat para _Kiseki no Sedai _ada di rumahmu. Sungguh, kamu benar-benar lupa dengan mesin elektronikmu itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Aku yang memungutnya." Aomine memotong pertanyaanmu.

"Saat itu terjatuh, aku memang sempat mengambilnya, dan menge-_check _apa alat itu masih hidup atau tidak. Karena masih, jadi aku menyimpannya dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya padamu." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Kamu nggak ngeliat apa-apa yang ada di _Handphone _ku kan?"

"Idih, ngapain! Aku tidak tertarik dengan isi _Handphone _mu!"

"Masa? Gak percaya ih.."

"..Dibilangin malah gak percaya. Ya udah sini balikin hape nya, buat aku aja."

"Ih, apa-apaan! Nggak! Iya, iya aku percaya!"

"Nah gitu dong.."

Kamu terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan _Handphone _mu. Permukaannya masih mulus, dan saat kamu mencoba menyalakannya, batre _Handphone _mu penuh, yang menandakan sudah di re _-charge _ulang. Memang, seingatmu, Aomine mempunyai _Handphone _dengan merek yang sama denganmu. Makanya, batre _Handphone _mu bisa diisi ulang olehnya. Itu menandakan kalau Aomine memang menjaga barangmu itu sampai ia mengembalikannya padamu. Kamu tersenyum kecil, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum mengarahkan pandanganmu ke Aomine.

"_Arigatou, Aomine.." _katamu sambil tersenyum ke Aomine. Aomine sedikit kaget dengan perlakuanmu yang satu itu, mengingat kalau kamu tidak pernah seperti itu padanya. Dan tiba-tiba..

JEPRET!

Kamu mengerjapkan matamu. Kamu melihat Aomine memegang _Handphone _nya, dengan posisi sedang memotret. Mukamu memanas, karena sepertinya kamu merasa kalau Aomine memotret dirimu yang tersenyum barusan. Tapi firasat mu hilang seketika ketika kamu melihat Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Ih, ge-er masa, kebetulan pemandangan langit yang dibelakangmu ada bintang jatuh, makanya kufoto."

"a-Apa?!"

"Kamu ngerasa aku nge-foto kamu?! Sori, tapi gak. Buahahaha!"

"i-Ih, siapa yang ngerasa! _Aho_mine!"

JDUK!

"Wadaw! Oi –name-! Kau tidak perlu memukulku tahu!"

"Hmph. Siapa suruh. _Baaaaka._"

"t-_Teme..."_ Kamu berdiri dari tempat dudukmu, melihat pemandangan malam itu sekali lagi, lalu menengok ke arah Aomine yang masih duduk dan memperhatikanmu yang sedang berdiri. Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu, dan membuat Aomine sedikit bingung. Kamu menghela nafas sebentar.

"Jangan bingung gitu, besok kita sekolah. Dan kalau kita tidak pulang sebelum jam sepuluh, Akashi-_kun _bisa marah lho.. Ayo cepat kita pulang!" katamu. Aomine mengerjapkan matanya sekali sebelum menerima uluran tanganmu. Kamu membantunya berdiri, lalu kamu dan Aomine pulang bersama.

**~Skip Time~ **

**Late Night, 23.00 PM, Aomine Daiki's Room**

Aomine belum tidur. Kedua tangannya berada di bawah kepalanya, dan pandangan matanya masih menghadap ke atap kamarnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, sebelum membuka _Handphone _nya, dan tersenyum melihat _Wallpaper_nya yang baru-baru ini diganti itu.

"Cih. Bisa-bisanya dia percaya sama perkataanku tadi. Dasar.."

Ia menutup _Handphone _nya, dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dan mengarah ke arah kanan, dan tertidur.

.

.

Yang kamu tidak tahu adalah..

.

.

Kalau _Wallpaper _di _Handphone _saat ini, adalah potretan tadi saat kamu tersenyum ke arahnya, yang didampingi oleh pemandangan langit malam bercampur lampu-lampu kota.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Hai hai! Huwaaa, maaf banget udah lama gak **_**update! **_**Sumpah, saya sempet galau gara-gara gak bisa buat fanfic pas dengan ulang tahun Kise sama Midorima. Makanya, mumpung hari ini ulang tahunnya Aomine, sekalian aja saya update chapter khusus moment Aomine hari ini (meskipun telat dan ini udah malem/dor) Jadi, Happy Birthday Aomine~! Makin dim ya~/ditimpukbolabasket Oke, chapter berikutnya akan saya coba tulis lebih cepat, dan silahkan nikmati Omake nya~**

* * *

**Omake**

Kuroko hendak berjalan menuju toilet, yang letaknya bersebelahan di kamarmu. Saat ia melewati kamarmu, ia mendengar musik yang cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh Kuroko dari luar.

'_-name- kalau mendengarkan lagu tidak terlalu suka memakai earphone nya ya.. Kalau sekencang itu kan, Akashi-kun bisa marah..' _batin Kuroko. Ia hendak ingin lewat dari kamarmu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang tak asing dari kamarmu.

_Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru__  
Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni__  
Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu__  
Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to...yoberu_

Kuroko terkejut. Dia yakin sekali kalau itu suaranya. Belum selesai dari rasa terkejutannya, Kuroko mendengarmu teriak.

"Suaranya.. Aaah suara Tetsuya-_kun _itu selalu yang terbaik!"

DEG!

PRAK!

Ketika kamu mendengar _Character Song _nya Kuroko, kamu mendengar suara yang cukup keras dan dekat dari kamarmu. Kamu mematikan lagunya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat kamu membukanya, kamu melihat Kuroko kesakitan dan mengelus-ngelus tangannya.

"Tetsuya-_kun_? Kenapa?" tanyamu. Kuroko melihatmu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ah tidak, hanya tidak sengaja kena tembok kok.." Jawabnya. Kamu menatapnya heran, tapi memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

"Ya sudah.. Lain kali hati-hati ya Tetsuya-_kun_.." Lalu kamu menutup pintu kamarmu lagi dan menyisakan Kuroko sendirian di depan kamarmu lagi.

.

.

Yang kamu tidak tahu adalah kalau Kuroko sempat tidak sengaja meng- _Ignite Pass _tembok sebelah kamarmu... Dan alasannya? Sayang kamu tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang muncul di mukanya setelah kamu masuk kamarmu.


End file.
